Halkeginia's Revolution
by EderNimrais
Summary: Ten years have passed since the events of 'Second Chance' and everything is going well for the royal duo, their country is the richest, most advanced and prosperous. However, with the other countries revolting against their current rulers, will Saito and Henrietta soon have a war on their doorstep of Tristain because of there actions ten years ago? Sequel of Second Chance
1. Chapter 1 - Family life in royalty

There is only one thing that Saito regrets about marrying Henrietta and that is the paperwork of being a ruling monarch, granted he would never give her or their child up from anything in this or his world. He moved another sheet of paper and grabbed the next one to see what it was about. Saito looked almost exactly the same as from ten years ago, still wearing his clothes from Earth. The only difference is he is wearing a black cloak with the connector being white. Grabbing his feather and dipping it in the ink, he looked at his best friend who was leaning on a sword holder and a smile formed on his face.

"What are you smiling about partner?" Derflinger, the sword hanging on the wall to his right, asked.

"Just thinking of how ten years go by so quickly, just think about it, ten years ago I was a familiar to Louise and now I am the king of Tristain." He said signing the paper in front of him and moved to the next one in the pile and repeated the process. "You know, I think Henrietta purposely made me do paperwork making it seem like it was nothing." Saito said to the sword about the enemy of everyone who is in a higher position, paperwork. The door cracked open to reveal one of the joys of Saito's life.

"Dad, are you busy?" a female voice said not showing her face to the man she called father.

"Not when it comes to you, come in Marie." Saito said as the door opened completely to show his daughter. She looked like Henrietta at a much younger age. Her hair is a very dark violet and her eyes are sky blue. She wore a dress with the colors of purple and white, the former being the dominate color. Marie wore a tiara but it is a very basic one because in a rare and, to both parents happiness, interesting case because the princess of the land loved the commoners of the land as much as the nobles, a trait Henrietta said she got from her father. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when we are going to visit the people again?" One of Marie Therese de Hiraga's favorite activities was to interact with the people and sneak out of the castle, not without the parents sending Agnes to make sure she was protected in the shadows.

"Hmm… ask your mother."

"She said to ask you dad." She responded as Saito sweat dropped.

"**Henrietta, I love you dear, but why do you have to involve me in these things, everything you want, you get…" **"I suppose that we could go out later after I finish this paperwork" Saito told her little daughter but raised his hand to her. "But you have to answer this first, how has your magical and physical training going?"

"Aunt Tabby says that I am a triangle mage with water, wind and fire as my elements and that I am making good progress. As for my swordplay, I want a new teacher." Saito knew why she wanted a new teacher. Although harsh at times, Agnes is the best person to teach Marie how to use a sword.

"Agnes is the best person to teach you, she was the one who taught me how to use a sword so it only makes sense."

"But you have those powers on your hand to help you." Marie pointed to her father's right hand who chuckled at the comment.

"It only works on real weapons, when I was training with Agnes; we used wooden swords and kendo stick which did not work with my runes." He smiled at his daughter once more. "Once I finish this set of paper, I will find you and Mom and we will go out."

"Ok!" She said running out of the room leaving the king to his papers once more.

"That is your daughter partner." Derflinger said as the king of the land once again had a smile on his face.

"And I would not have it any other way Derf." Saito commented as he continued to his own personal hell known as paper work. "First thing I am going to do when we go out later today is get a nice loaf of bread."

* * *

**Author's Notes** – I could have put this off and never posted this story but I am not looking back anymore, this will be completed and I am going to be damned if this isn't the longest story I write. The plan for those who review 'Second Chance' and said that it felt incomplete, I have to say this, this story will go anywhere from 30 chapters all the way up to 70 or maybe even higher.

Now is time to interact with the history nerds out there. The main idea behind this story will be based around an event of history.

Date – 1800 – 1900's

Location – Europe

Results - Governmental change of one of the strongest countries on the continent and rise of a specific person. (Sum up)

Title is a hint

For whoever answers this event first in either a PM or review will receive an honorable mention… what, not good enough? Fine, whoever names the event first can request one thing ranging to mentions to whatever; you got to name it first though. Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2 - The King knows his place

After finishing the nightmare that his wife, Henrietta, had tricked him into doing between the two lovers, he opened the door with Derflinger on his back and saw his daughter against the wall sleeping with a bodyguard watching over her. Saito gestured the body to leave and picked up his daughter who didn't awake from the movement and began to walk to the throne room. Reaching said room, he opened the large doors and walked into it and saw that the Queen did not have anyone to answer to today. Saito continued his walk until he handed their daughter to the mother.

"Thank you honey." She said to her husband.

"Yup, Marie wanted us to go out today and I am guessing she fell asleep waiting for me to finish." Saito said as he took a seat on the opposite throne.

"She does have your stubbornness Saito."

"I am pretty sure you helped in that." The duo began to laugh which they have done for many years. The sound of their laughter began to wake their daughter as she began to move.

"Soft…" Marie said as her head was on the breast of her mother who blushed at the comment. Saito tried with everything in his body to control himself from laughing

"**Yes Marie, yes they are"** Saito thought not daring to say it out loud knowing the wrath of a woman.

"Saito, you have turned our beloved daughter into a pervert" She said joking with her husband.

"I did no such thing, do you wish to settle this like men?"

"I am a woman Saito dear."

"Gender matters little, let us duel." He said jumping out of his throne and grabbed a wooden play sword. Henrietta placed her daughter on her throne and grabbed one as well.

"You may be the greatest weapons master in the world, but you cannot defeat the power of a woman, you handsome knight."

"Then for all men in the world, I shall not-" His voice was stopped by Henrietta kissing her opponent who was about to say he would not fail. "That is cheap Henrietta!"

"A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do." She commented charging him with the sword as he blocked it and made a half attempt to counter attack. This resulted in him losing his sword due to her hitting his with a lot of force. Saito fell onto his knees in defeat and was looking up at the victorious woman. "Mercy?" He asked as the winner touched his nose with her finger.

"No."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" He shouted as he fell on his face in defeat to the ruler of the land. Clapping came from the throne as Saito got himself back to his feet to see their daughter being the one who is clapping.

"Yay, women are the best once again!" She said as the trio began to laugh in unison. This was Marie's favorite show, seeing her father lose to the hands of her mother to see who was the strongest in the country. Placing the wooden swords next to the throne once more, Saito grabbed Derflinger and looked at the woman in the family

"Shall we?"

* * *

Life in the capital city has improved over the last ten years since Saito became the King with Henrietta helping him learn the rules of economics and politics. Saito, being the somewhat rebel he is, threw the rules aside and experimented with ideas from his world. The result, the most money the capital has ever seen along with an improvement in housing and culture flourished. Needless to say, this was the golden age of the country of Tristain. The family walked down the street and to every persons surprise, no guards accompanied them.

"Dad?"

"Yes Marie?"

"Mom always told me that monarchs always have guards when they are out in public, why do we not have any?"

"Because I am here but also the people of this city have grown to love us because of the laws I have set place long ago." Saito said wave to the shop owners and other people of the middle and lower class he helped bring up from the shackle of slavery of nobility.

"What are these laws?"

"When you are older, you will now, for now, lets go shopping." Henrietta said changing the top to something the Marie loved as much as any other girl, shopping. Marie dashed out with her mother leaving Saito alone as he gave a sigh.

"Agnes, make such they are safe please." Saito said as said women appeared from the shadows.

"Yes sir." She said as the captain of the Henrietta's private guards moved into the direction of the two female monarchs.

"Life must be tough being both a father and leader of this country you majesty." A shop owner behind Saito said as the Gandalfr turned to see said shop owner.

"It is tough at times, but I wouldn't give it up for anything to be with those two." He said leaning on the counter in a non noble fashion.

"It is still good to see that our King still looks out for us commoners." The shop owner said cleaning a sword.

"I still am a commoner at heart, I just have the title of King, I am still one of you and won't ever forget it."

"That is great to hear, I wish the same could be said for the other countries" This caught the King's attention.

"Is there something that I need to know?" Saito said getting a surprised face from the owner of the sword shop.

"You haven't heard, every country on the continent besides Romania is having trouble dealing with their commoners, refugees have been coming to this country seeking refuge as a result." Now that he mentions it, Saito has had to sign papers are citizenship for many people recently and approve of new housing as well, but why did-

" Henrietta… I'm sorry, but I have to find my wife, good day to you." And with that Saito ran off into the shopping district to find his family and more importantly get some answers from the one who handle diplomatic relations between the ruling duo.

* * *

**Author's Notes** – Ok, seriously, first freaking try and someone got it right, what the hell!? (It is the French Revolution, congratz Guest199f7) Anyway this story feels like it is going too slow but I think the next few chapters will get us out of the set up faze and into the real thing… I hope.

Ok, new challenge… ugh… ok I got it.

What should Marie be more of?

A sword fighter like her father, a mage like her mother or a magical sword maiden. (combination of both and my personal choice)

…

Really… is that the best I can think of… Oh well, vote on in the reviews and ugh… we'll go from their? Hey, im trying my best to get you guys involved in this story dang it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Women are Always Right

"How is this mom?" Marie asked her mother who was sitting in a chair watching her daughter spin around to show her mother.

"You look like you are going to a black wedding Marie, black does not go well for a dress." Henrietta said getting a put face from her daughter.

"But black is such a cool color, ask dad." She told her mother as neither women were giving an inch.

"Try some other dresses on and we will go back to-"at that moment, Saito enter the shop with sweat running down his face. "it."

"Henrietta, we need to-"

"Dad, how does this look on me, mom says that black doesn't look good on me." She said stopping her father mid sentence, must run in the family.

"Listen to your mother Marie, she is always right." Saito said to his daughter. He knew that if Henrietta didn't get her way, no one was happy. Thankfully, she didn't ask for much other than her families love. Another reason that he went along with her is that she kicked him out of the bedroom one night and slept on a couch, although it was a joke, which was the worse night Saito had since he had to sleep on hay when he was summoned.

"But dad…"

"No buts Marie. Can you leave us for a minute dear, try on another dress." He said as the bright face of their daughter reappeared as she dashed into the dresses once more. "Henrietta, we need to talk." His serious face showed that this wasn't a laughing matter, very few times has she seen it.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that the other countries are having trouble controlling the commoners?" She knew that this would come up eventually but not this early.

"Saito, can this wait until we get back home."

"Fine, but I want a full explanation to this when we do." He said kissing the top of her head as the princess chose this time to show the new dress of choice.

"How is-"

"No." Both parents said in unison as she returned to the changing area for another one. This process continued until she came out in a sailor outfit. This immediately caught Saito's attention but more so that it was on his daughter.

"No." Henrietta said but Saito remained silent when Marie took the advantage with.

"Dad didn't say anything so that must mean he is fine with it." She said as Henrietta turned her head to see her husband undecided on it. "Dad, can I have it, it is the last piece that I have." He came back to the land of the living and moved to the Queen's ear.

"It is either this or the black dress; I am going for this over that." He voiced his opinion to her who didn't like either option.

"Fine, you can have this one only." She gave her action as the other two members of the family silently cheered. Marie once again entered the changing room and out she came into her purple and white dress.

"Mom, can I have a different dress, I hate this purple." She voiced her option to her mother.

"No." She said being the dominate woman in the family. If there was one thing that Saito has learned was the hell has no fury like a woman. Marie looked at her father who showed she wanted nothing to do with this. With a sigh, she gave up and submitted to her mother's choice. The walk back was silent as the tension grew between the two parents about the matter Saito brought up.

* * *

The King was pacing back and forth in his rectangular quarters with the window behind his desk showing the outside world as he wanting to know what has happened in the other countries. When the two actually had a completed wedding, they decided that they would split the duties between each other. Saito would deal with economics, culture and military while Henrietta would handle diplomacy and education. Saito wanted the three mainly because of the fact that he had noticed that history was repeating in a way it did back home at Earth so it was better that he handle these important things, besides, he knew nothing about either of the two jobs his wife had. Still, he couldn't get this feeling out of his body that something was happening that he should know and it drove him crazy. Knocking came from the door and it opened to show Henrietta holding a tray with tea and two cups. She place the tray on his desk and pout both of them a cup.

"Thank." Saito said taking a seat in his chair. Henrietta took a seat in the front of the desk and sipped the liquid. "Alright, tell me everything." He said getting right to the matter at hand. She put her tea down and gave a sigh.

"For the past year, tensions between the commoners and nobles have grown to a point where a civil war could break out at any moment." She took a deep breath and continued. "Every country besides ours and Romanlia are having this problem, the main thing that the commoner are fighting for are equal rights to the nobles and it is resulting to physical force."

"You said the Romanlia is not having this problem?"

"Yes, the Pope said that he would listen to the people and begin making changes that the people want, as a result, tensions have lowered to bearable status." Saito gave a breath of relief, relations between the two countries, from what Henrietta told him some time ago, have grown very well and the Pope trusts out country will information regarding themselves. "There is a problem though…"

"Of course, what is it?"

"The Pope has stated that if war does break out, he will need our forces to not only defend our own lands and his as well." This provided a problem for Saito who dealt with militaristic matters. Tristain only has enough troops to defend it own lands but too split them up would lead to disaster for both sides of the possible fronts.

"What if we shared some of our advancements with Romania and they could use it to defend themselves so we don't have to send troops away?" This seemed like a good idea on both of the parents parts.

"Saito, what is the army strength right now?"

"Currently active are 100,000 soldiers along with 20,000 mages and two teams of special forces magical swordsmen. With the reserves put into the mix…" Saito threw numbers into his head trying to get a sum up of the forces. "About 250,000 solders, 50,000 mages, 100 dragon knights and 80 magical swordsmen." Although these numbers were a vast improves meant from ten years ago, it still paled to the amount of troops either Germania or Gallia could put on the field.

"What do we do Saito?"

"We meet with the Pope and talk with him about future events and what to do with them." He said to his wife who nodded in agreement. Unknown to the parents, Marie had been listening to the whole thing as tears formed on the eyes of the ten-year old.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– In a sense, this could be seen as a slight Au story since this is based ten years after the events of season three. Either way, this is still in the world we all know and love from the manga/anime. Speaking of anime, the english dub… I want to cry when I heard the first few episodes. On a side note, I just noticed the I was spelling Romanlia without the L in it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Women are Still Aways Right

If there is one thing that has changed from the Gandalfr since because a husband and a father is that he has grown a tolerance to the nobles of the land, although it took many years with the help of Siesta and Henrietta to do so. Saito sat in his office going over the reports of the military. The last three years, Saito has been working on Tristian's military and more importantly to him, the Guards and Special Forces divisions. Using ideas from his home world that he learned from one of the lessons about the Japanese Special Forces of the wars of the modern era, he had single-handedly created one of the deadly forces on the continent. To Saito however, the Guards were much more important because they are the security of the royal family. Each member, minus Marie who he was deciding what to do with, had a specific division that is personal selected by both Henrietta and Saito and the selective few who make it through Agnes's brutal training have to go through an examination by the person they will be defending. For Henrietta, she decided that her Musketeer company would be perfect and both Agnes and Saito thought the same so he let them be her bodyguards… even though they already were in a sense… Saito however, decided that he wanted to have fighters instead of mages so after the 'training' Agnes put them through and the examination by Saito, they few who make it go through even more training which weeds out the ones who can't keep up, those who fall are allowed into the army and go through officer college at the crowns expense for surviving the torture. For the few among the already few who made it through Saito's training are asked simple questions ranging from their dreams and why they want this position. Although it does not affect whether they make it or not, it lets the King know about the ones who will protect him better.

"What about Marie though…" Saito pondered on this question. Marie was too young to be asked this due to her just beginning to understand magic and swordplay. Knocking came from the door which got the King out of his trace. "Come in." He said as the door opened and he saw his daughter.

"Dad, we need to talk." Marie said taking a seat in front of her father before he could give her an answer.

"Ok, what's on your mind dear?"

"What is revolution and why do you and mom look nervous talking about it?" She asked as Saito's eye shot up form hearing the question.

"Where did you hear this?"

"Yesterday, I wanted to talk about going out again but you and Mom were talking so I listened and cracked the door open to see. Both of you looked sad and that word was thrown around a lot." Marie said as Saito gave a deep sigh.

"Wait here." Saito said getting up and left the room to find his wife; this was something he would need his wife's support on before he could say anything to her about. Marie, being the ever curious girl she is got out of her seat and began to look through stuff.

"Don't you think your father would be made if you went through his stuff?" A voice went through the air as the girl froze. She looked at where the voice came from and the only thing that was there was a sword being hanged on the back wall where her father worked.

"Who said that?"

"I did." Derflinger said popping out of the scabbard as the little girl screamed in terror of a sword that can move. "Calm down Marie, I am a friend."

"R-Really?" She said regaining his composure.

"Yes, do you know who I am by any chance?"

"No?"

"I am your father's sword, Derflinger, I helped him and his old master out when they were teens by teaching them everything about his powers and the old masters."

"Old master?"

"Sorry, that is something that your father will have to tell you about when you get older." Derflinger said returning inside the scabbard as Saito, along with Henrietta enter the room as Marie turned and saw her parents looking at her and wondering when she was behind his table. "Sorry partner, I asked her to reach for me and she was trying to get to me." Derf made up the lie to get the young master out of trouble.

"That's fine then, have a seat Marie." Saito said as she and Henrietta took a seat on a couch that layed against the left wall. "After talking with your mother, I have decided that you need to be involved in matters more, what I mean is that you will for now on be involved in matters that we deem you are ready for." Marie shook her head in acceptance. Saito took a deep breath and began his sentence. "What a revolution is that when a people are tired of a government or ruling class and remove them from power, most of the time with force."

"Will that happen to use Dad?" She asked getting a smile from her father.

"No, when I married your mother and you were born, we made sure that the people were happy and as long as they are, they will not turn against us."

"But, why did you two look sad yesterday." Marie asked as Saito bit his tongue and looked at his wife who silently said yes and Saito returned the nod.

"Because… not every country if fortunate enough to have fateful citizens. We, along with Romanlia are the only ones who are not having rebellion troubles."

"Isn't that where the Pope lives?"

"Yup, that he does, he should actually be showing up in an hour now to discuss these matters."

"Can I meet him!?" She said with enthusiasm as her mom calmed her down. "Can I mom, can I?!"

"That is up to-" Henrietta started but she saw the look on her husband's face which read 'Leave me out of this." She giggled and rubbed Marie's hair. "We will see when he shows up if he will have time for that."

"Really, thanks Mom, thanks a lot dad…" She grumbled the last part as he just ignored it.

"I think we know who she likes more."

"Well that's because you won't get me a new sword teacher!"

"I already told you Agnes is the best we have." Saito said as he got down to Maries level and butted heads with her.

"You train me then!" She yelled at her father who was somewhat enjoying this .

"I would if I wasn't busy, I am not going to train-"

"Mom, can I have Dad train?" Marie asked not leaving her eyes from her Dad's who did the same.

"Marie, your dad is very busy as of late, when he isn't he will but until then, Agnes will train you, how does that sound?" Henrietta said being the third party on the matter but she saw through her husband's act.

"Fine, but you better keep it Dad." Marie backed away feeling the victory of this struggle. In actuality, Saito would love to train her but he knew Agnes was better at this thing and he had a Kingdom to run. Then, knocking came from the door and Henrietta said for whoever to enter.

"You majesties, your guests have arrived, they await you in the front entrance." A messenger said as he bowed his head to the family.

"Thank you, you are excused." The Queen said as the man left the trio alone. "Now, let us go meet our guests, and more importantly, have our little daughter meet the Pope." The last part made Marie jump as she got to the door begging her parents to get moving. With a pair of laughing from the adults, Saito grabbed his sword and Henrietta her wand and the family began to walk down the hallway.

"Partner, after this is done, we need to discuss something." Derflinger whispered to his master who caught on.

"What is it."

"Marie wants to know who Louise is." Derf said as a chill when down the Gandalfr's spine. He knew that she would catch on eventually but this was the worst time for her to be adventurous and want to know his past.

"After this meeting is done, you have my undivided attention Derf." Saito said as his sword withdrew back into the scabbard and he caught up to the females.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I must say, this is more fun then I though this story would be. That being said, I really want people to get involved in this story so PLEASE, tell me what you want to see and I will see what I can do in the grand scheme of things.


	5. Chapter 5 - Leaders of the Free World

**A/N - I have not watched season four so if The Pope's actions in this story differ from the anime, I apologize for I am using the ZnT wiki for information regarding him. Thank you for understanding and enjoy.**

* * *

"Honey, I need a word with you before we enter the conference room." Saito said holding his wife's hand as their daughter continued to walk off without knowing her parents stopped.

"What is it dear?"

"It's about the Pope… I have a feeling that there is much more to this meeting then just discussing revolts in other countries. I think he is going to bring up Louise." Saito said getting the attention of her former best friend's name. "Look… I think it is time that we told Marie everything."

"She is only ten years old Saito, Marie is not ready for it."

"Then when is she, sooner or later she will find out and it could be the wrong person who tells her." The couple stood there in silence as the thoughts of what might happen entered their minds.

"She isn't going to take it well you know." Henrietta told the man in front of her who kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"She will understand, I know she will." Saito said as the two locked hands and continued their walk to the room where their daughter was already waiting.

"Come on Mom, Dad, lets go!" She exclaimed opening the door and the first person she saw standing in front of her was the leader of Romanlia. There Marie stood, not moving an inch. Out of intimidation or respect she did not know.

"Good afternoon Vittorio." Saito said as many of the people who accompanied the ruler gasped hearing their ruler's name.

"Saito, you do realize that he is still the Pope correct?" Julio said standing next to his master. A smirk formed on the face of the Gandalfr as the tension lowered.

"It is perfectly fine, as long as it does be used in any other matter; I see no problem with my name being used." The Pope said as he looked down at the petrified girl below him. "I assume this is your daughter."

"Yes, introduce your Marie." Henrietta said as Marie realized what she was doing. This however did not matter because she fainted shortly after knowing who was in front of him.

"Well, this is a great way to start things off." Saito said as his wife chuckled at the matter. However, Vittorio was deep in thought seeing the event before him.

"**Saito has made Henrietta into a softer monarch and this boy still appears to be goofball like I heard from Julio ten years ago. This should be easier to work with now." **"If that is the end of introductions, then let us begin the reason why we called this meeting, revolutions." Vittorio said taking a seat as Saito scooped up his daughter and put her on a nearby couch. Saito then took his seat next to Henrietta and opposite of the Pope. Unlike most meetings the duo had, Siesta nor Tabitha were present because this was a matter that Saito knew he had to do by himself.

"Revolutions… such a power word in the hands of a masterful planer and military expert."

"Indeed Saito, I assume you know something about these things?"

"Yes, back when I was at my home planet, they were common in the past. This is nothing more than it happening on a different planet." Saito said as the attendants jotted down notes.

"hen this does not come as a surprise to you I am guessing?"

"Not in the slightest, though I feel the outcome might be very different in comparison to my home."

"How so?"

"Because, this is not happening in just one country but all but our two countries. In all honesty, I fear that this will turn out much differently then in my past."

"How did it end Saito?" Henrietta asked as the Pope was about to as well.

"After the first revolution was done, One man came into power and began a conquest of the continent. The only two countries that were able to hold this person off was an island nation that was separated by water and another that outlasted the invaders and made them return back home do to the winter. However, this was only one country that took up maybe a fifth of the continent, if this revolution turns out like it did in the past, there might not be a winter or an island to stand against it." Saito said making reference to Albion being The United Kingdom but there was no Russia that wasn't revolting.

"The there is only one option, we stamp out this revolt before it reaches it's peak and threatens the entire world." Vittorio said as Saito held every fiber in his body back from yelling at the man.

"With all do respect, wouldn't be better if we took out the leaders of these revolts instead of killing the people following orders." Henrietta said as the Pope thought on the suggestion.

"Chop of the head of the snake and the rest with die…" Saito said as his wife nodded. This was another reason why he loved Henrietta so much, when he needed help in any matter, she could get him out of it.

"That is an idea, however do we even know who the leader of this is?" Vittorio said as he knew no one had any guesses who was leading it.

"I do…" Derflinger said as he was leaning on the side of Saito's chair. Saito remembered that Derflinger wanted to speak with him but if what he wanted was right then…

"No way…" Saito said as everyone gave a puzzled face. The Gandalfr lifted the sword so everyone could see him.

"Yes partner…" Derf said as the thought of this person leading such an effort if unimaginable. "The leader of these revolts are Louise, partner's previous master." And with that, everyone went silent but the Pope was the first to act on the matter.

"Where is your proof that the void mage is responsible for this."

"I can sense the energy of any Void mage anywhere if I put the time and patience into it. Not only is she been sensed in both Germania and Gallia but with the information that both Germania and Gallia are at the highest risk or revolution, it only makes sense to think that Louise is behind this." Derflinger put the logic on the table and it was up to the trio or rulers to decide what to do with it.

"Saito, Henrietta, you know what this means don't you?" The Pope said as Henrietta nodded very slowly but Saito remained motionless. "Saito, whether you like to admit it or not, your sword makes a point, if in fact Louise is leading this revolution, she must be brought down."

"I know this…"

"You still think that she can be changed don't you?" Henrietta asked her husband who weakly nodded. "What if we tried to change her and have her return back to normal?"

"Do you two realize that if it fails that she will have had more time to gain supporters? I am speaking for everyone when I say this needs to be stamped out, now." The Pope through his hand on the table and by the looks of it, it was one that neither could counter.

"Fine, how about this." Saito said raising his head and both saw tears running down his face. "If we can not change her within a certain amount of time, we will proceed to assassinate her and we will not hesitate to assist if we fail." Saito said throwing his own hand down and it was just as good as the Pope's.

"Very well, you have three weeks to convince her to stop this, if this fails then we will proceed with my plan." Vittorio said as both nodded and Saito whipped his tears away. "Now, let us talk about military response and technology development while we are here."

* * *

**Author's Notes** – Now you understand why I didn't involve the Pope unless I really needed to. Originally, he was going to be involved in the wedding scene in 'Second Chance' but I didn't understand him and still don't… I really need to watch season four soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cause and Effects

"Ughhhh… I hate working with other countries sometimes." Saito said sitting in his seat finalizing the plans for Marie's guards. The events of today were just too much for the King to take in at once. Louise of all people was the solo cause of all the revolutions. It sounded so stupid… it actually made sense; She hasn't been seen since the events of the wedding crashing and for her to lead this would make some level of sense. "Why does she keep appearing at the worst of times in my life? Derf."

"Yes?" The magical sword asked from above the man.

"Why did you not tell me this before, we could have prevented all this from happening?" Saito asked as the weapon remained silent. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done."

"You definitely have grown up over the years."

"True… you can come in Marie." Saito said as the door opened to reveal a confused daughter walking in his room."

"But how?" Marie asked sitting down on her father's couch which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Doesn't matter, what is it?"

"I was wondering about the Pope, he did not seem to be happy when he was leaving the place, what did you say?" Marie asked since she fainted before the meeting which resulted in her not knowing anything of what happened. Truth being told, Saito had to force himself to his chair from many of the things the Pope wanted to happen, the biggest including the extermination of the rebels which could result in a massive drop of population upwards of twenty percent. Needless to say, he wasn't happy so in response, any information regarding military advancements he had in his possession as well had from his world he did not all to be taken.

"Marie, forget about him." Saito said getting to the point of the problem.

"But why, was he mean?"

"No… he was… what is the word?"

"Mean?"

"No, he was very forceful on getting what he wanted from me and it did not end on good terms for either side."

"So he was mean."

"Marie, he is a ruler of a country and that must come before being friends with others." Saito said sounding somewhat harsh with his daughter on the politics of running a country.

"The he is a mean ruler." Marie said not knowing how right she was about that statement but didn't know why.

"Marie, I don't want what has been said in here to be spoken of anywhere else okay?" Saito told his daughter who nodded. "Then come here, this will be your first action as princess of this country." He said pulling a seat next to him as his daughter sat in it

"What is it Dad?" She asked moved a couple of her dark hair so she could see.

"This piece of paper will determine who will protect you when neither your mother nor I are around to protect you. The first choice is your mother's type which is led by Agnes-"

"Next." She said as Saito looked at her stupidly.

"You didn't even hear what kind they are."

"If Agnes is leading them, then I don't want them."

"**Seriously, does she hate her that much; I guess I could talk with her after this is done about slowing down a bit." **"Marie, this is serious stuff that will affect you for the rest of your life."

"I don't care, either she goes or they will not be my guards."

"**Okay, which one of use spoiled her so much… I think it was me sadly." **Saito though as he believed he was the cause of his daughter way of thinking. "Ok fine, let's go over the next one, my personal guards." Saito began but Marie had a better idea.

"What if we made the mages and sword people into one person and had a bunch on them in a group."

"So basically, magical swordsmen?"

"Magical Sword Maidens dad, you need to add the punch to the title to make it sound cool. Besides, women are better with a sword then guys, look at you and mom whenever you fight.

"**Henrietta, where the hell are you when I need you." **Saito took a deep breath as this choice was actually the one he wanted to do but he wasn't sure of who would lead it. Then, a though hit him but it would create an empty slot from him.

"What about aunt Tabby." Marie asked as her father gained a couple of tints of white to him skin.

"**Okay, does she have mind reading powers or something? That was exactly who I was thinking. The only problem is she is a mage and not a sword maiden and also she is my advisor on the nobles."**

"Dad, are you feeling ok?" She asked poking him on the cheek repeatedly but got no response. "Well, Magical sword maidens it is!" She exclaimed writing down her name along with a very sloppy version of her father. "There now for the clothing," She said as her father regained his body and saw his name, sloppy but his name nonetheless, on the piece of paper to the left of the magical swordsmen with a slash over the 'men' part and written on it was 'maiden'.

"Alright, what do you want your guards to wear? And remember, this is be will you until you pass away."

"Black and white!" She said as Saito had a sweat drop from his head, this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Your majesty, are you sure this is wise not to ask the King about his thought on the matter? This type of operation would be planned and coordinated by your husband." One of men of the table of Henrietta most trusted advisors said as everyone agreed with him.

"It is true Saito deals with military matters and this would be his job, but this is Louise we are talking about, His former master and love… and my former best friend as well." Henrietta looked up to face the men of her table. "This is something that needs to be taken care off but Saito, I love him to death and I would not say anything bad about him, but I don't think he would follow through with this if he was leading it. If I am, this would be a smother operation I believe.

"May I speak?" Another man said as the Queen nodded to the question. "I have seen some of the reports of the military and the only way to pull this off would be to either have our Dragon Knights or Special Operatives to handle this because of how danger Louise might have become in the last decade. This brings up a problem since they are under the direct command of our King and not you your highness."

"You are right… unless we enacted a state of emergency which allows me to take command of any set of units that I want without having to ask my husband." This type of think made every single soul in the room shocked at hearing this.

"Your majesty, enacting a state of emergency without telling his majesty could cause unnecessary results in the populace and we still don't have any idea if this would lead to success. Also…" he stopped himself but it needed to be said. "Your highness, I need to bring up two important things. You need to think about the future; if this fails when King Saito catches wind of you doing this without asking him could endanger your marriage. And then there is Princess Marie to take into account as well. Your majesty, I need to tell you the truth that may help you rethink this." The older man took a deep breath preparing himself for the storm to come. "Queen Henrietta, your daughter has a stronger bond with your husband than you, if this fails and the question comes to her whether who she will side with, I believe that she will side with King Saito."

* * *

"I'm telling you, black here would be so much better than blue and dark gray." Marie said arguing and partly winning the argument. In truth, Saito was letting her win because he wanted to hear what she was thinking on the design scheme on the future guards of his daughter. Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit the man and in an act of being a father, Saito grabbed his daughter and picked up his sword and placed in on his back while pulling the blade out. "Dad, what are you doing?" Marie asked almost in a cradle like position in his hands

"Be quiet, something is not right… Derf, do you feel that too?"

"Yes, magical energy but it's in a concentrated area of the castle. Not only that but it is foreign as well, not from any one group of mages in the castle." Derf started as Saito looked out the window and the first thing he saw was a large needle like weapon get thrown at him and missed barely. The needle landed on the windowsill as Saito put his daughter down who ran behind the desk as Saito pulled the needle out of the sill.

"What is it Partner?"

"Senbon…? Saito said as a thought reached his mind as to why they are not only in this world but also why they are being used. "Oh no…" Saito shut the window and locked it tight and turned to put his hand underneath the table to press a button. At that moment, an alarm system Saito had put into place a year before went off with a very loud noise that could be heard in the town itself. Suddenly, knocking came from the door as Saito jumped behind his daughter. "Who is it?"

"Imrahil, I'm coming in." a voice came across the door as Saito lowered his guard as the door opened to reveal Saito's Captain in his guards. "What is going on Saito sir?" The man asked as he bowed his head. The man named Imrahil stood at about twenty-five years old, two years below Saito, 5'9, had light brown hair which ran down to his shoulders with a rare case of golden-yellow eyes that resembled a cat for his eye colors. He wore chainmail with the symbol of the royal guards of the King which had the runes that Saito had on his left hand. The undershirt is a light gray with black pants. He wore a set of armored boots and gloved which are brown. The most noticeable thing about the man was that he had a longsword which was uncommon for people in the army or guards.

"Someone is trying to capture someone of the royal family." Saito said tossing the senbon to the Captain who caught it and growled at the weapon.

"What is your orders sir?"

"I want you to have everyone in the regiment to protect my daughter at all casts except for you Imrahil, you are coming with me to find our visitors." Saito said as Imrahil got on the guards speaker and gave the orders to his men. Moments later, men of the King's guard arrived and began to escort the princess to a safe place which left the two men alone.

"After you your majesty." Imrahil said pulling out his sword as Saito took point as the two ran down the hallway as Derf gave them directions towards the danger.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Bonus points for whoever can guess where I got that the name Imrahil from. Chapter six and we already have danger, my way of say sorry for ditching this story in favor of Familiar of Who?.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old and New Troubles

Saito and his Guard's Captain Imrahil ran down the halls to try and find the source of the magic in the castle. Explosions rang through the air as the two men ran faster and faster in the direction Derflinger was giving them. As they took a left turn, a fireball shot in their direction as Imrahil slashed the fireball in half which dissolved it. Said mage who shot the fireball got a throwing knife thrown at him by the Captain as he fell to the ground from the impact and stabbed by the twenty five old man.

"You really like doing that combo don't you?" Saito said as they pick up the pace.

"Why fix something that isn't broke?" Imrahil said as Saito nodded in agreement. Out of everyone that he met during his reign as King, Imrahil was the one who stood out to him for his resolve and determination to change the people for the better. This resulted in him shooting up to the rank of Captain but he also has the skills to back up him position.

"Point taken." The King said as another fireball shot at them as Saito slashed threw it as well. And stabbed the man who happen to be the unlucky fool to attack Saito. He pulled the sword out and rolled over the dead mages back and slashed the mage behind him in the chest and side step him and continued running. "Derf, how much further until we reach the source?"

"About two more turns to the left." Derf said as lightning got shock at the two as Saito luckily had his sword up to deflect and reflect the spell back to the caster who had her skeletal system appear before the two before hitting the floor in a numb pain followed by death.

"Seriously, how freaking many of them got in here." Saito question got an answer after taking the first left turn by getting a senbon to his right shoulder which made him nearly drop his sword but changed hands before it hit the ground. In front of him stood about thirty men and women, all wearing hooded cloaks o prevent their identities from being seen. Three of them wore a mask with a symbol of the void in the center standing in front of a fourth person who is almost Saito's height. Saito pulled out the senbon and placed it into his pocket. "I'll take on the four in front of use, you take care of the rest of them then help me with these, and I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy to take care of." Saito said as Imrahil stood beside his King with a grin on his face.

"This is going to be very interesting Saito, let's do this."

* * *

Chaos filled the air of the castle as Tabitha awoke from her nice nap to hear explosions. After accepting the role of Saito's noble advisor, she had grown up to be a very beautiful woman. Tabitha stood at about 5'4, her figure remained the same except for her chest growing a size and her hair growing slightly just barely above her shoulders.

"Troublesome…" Tabitha said changing into her normal clothes which have remained unchanged since the ten years that have followed. She grabbed her stave and casually walked to her door, opened it and blasted a fire mage in front of her with ice magic and did it without giving any expression. "Nuisances, nothing more." Tabitha said in a soft voice as she walked down the hallway blasting anyone who was not from around here with magic that froze the bones.

* * *

"Your Majesty, you need to be taken to a secured facility." Agnes yelled running into the room with her squad behind her.

"This meeting will be continued at a later times. Agnes, go make sure that Marie is safe." Henrietta said grabbing her metal wand which symbolizes her position of Queen of the land.

"But your Majesty-"

"You have your orders Agnes, now follow them." Henrietta demanded as she saw two men from Saito's Guard see the Queen. "You two, help Agnes make sure that Marie is safe."

"Queen Henrietta, we just came to inform you the whole regiment of King Saito's Guard except Captain Imrahil who is with King Saito is protection Princess Marie." And with that, the two men ran off to return to protecting the heir to the throne. Agnes used this distraction to her advantage to press her claim.

"You see, your daughter is in good hands; we must get you to safety." Agnes stated as the Queen surrendered to her guard and went with her to find the heir to the throne.

* * *

"Rah!" Saito exclaimed slashing the final masked mage who have been the biggest pain in his life with all the senbon being thrown at him. Saito looked like a living pin cochin with about ten senbon in different places. "That's the last, now for you…" Saito pulled out a senbon and threw it at the last person who appeared to be of a higher position.

"Do you think I will fall so easily as the people before you?" The figure asked the King who just grinned in response.

"We'll find out soon enough." Imrahil said finishing his last foe and stood the same distance away from his foe but from behind.

"Two on one, not the way you should treat a lady now." The figure who Saito guessed was a she said as an explosion shot out at the King who dodged it barely.

"**Ah crap… why the hell does it have to be her of all people, this is going to be complicated… never would have thought she would have grown a size… or two it seems."** Saito thought as Imrahil jumped up and did a downward slash and just missed his target who rolled to the right and behind the swordsmen who tossed a throwing knife and nail the wand in her hand.

"Quite a Captain you have Saito…" She stated, much to her annoyance of her wand being knocked out of her hand. "Still, the events of today have been made and my work is done." The female said as she slowly walked to the large window in the hallway which touched form the floor to the ceiling.

"You have nowhere to run Louise, give up and we can stop this nonsense." Saito said knowing who was behind the master from the first attack. Said person chuckled and removed the mask and showed it was the girl who summoned Saito.

"Shame you choose to be with Henrietta instead of me in the end. You know, there is still time to change your mind." She said in an almost seductive tone which shocked the King.

"**Seductive vocabulary, what in the hell has she been doing in the last decade." **Saito could not answer the question as Louise raised her hand and pointed her index and middle finger together at her former familiar. This snapped the man out of it as it began to glow. Imrahil took this opportunity to strike but missed again and got an explosion to his chest as a result. **"She can cast spells without a wand, damn it, I need to restrain her now." **Saito charged the girl who shot a barrage of explosions at the man which got the attention of every soul in the castle. As the smoke settled, Saito brushed his hand out of the smoke and dived out and continued to charge the female. Closing the gap, he nailed Louise with the pummel of the sword which forced her to the ground with him placing his shoe on her now developed chest and the sword to her throat. Neither soul moved an inch but in his mind, he was trying with everything in his might to finish it. **"Damn it body, MOVE! Thrust Derf into her body and end everything that is causing my family headaches… MOVE!" **Shout at his body from his mind all he might, it would not finish the job. Louise, seeing the hesitation in his eyes took her hand and casted a weak explosion spell at the man on top of her and got him off. She rose to her feet with Saito recovering to his feet from the blast.

"it's been fun Saito, I'm sure we will see each other again very soon, until then." Louise said as she using a spell to regain her wand and pointed it towards her feet and casted an explosion which sent her flying out of the room from the glass window. The whole scene registered in the King's mind as he ran to the window to see one of his one Dragon Knights with Louise on the back of it. The two flew off leaving the King and Captain of the King's Guards alone.

"DAMN IT!" Saito shouted slamming his fists into the ground in sheer anger of what happened. "I had her, I could have ended this whole thing but I freaking hesitated, damn it!" This continued as Tabitha casually walked into the scene to see the Imrahil who was beaten up and a King who was on his knees swearing at nothing.

"Seems I missed the show." Tabitha muttered as she helped the two men to the infirmary to get them assessed on any injures. Imrahil was the one who could walk as the adrenalin in Saito's body was beginning to leave him and the senbon wounds began to take a toll until he fainted to what he guessed was a douse of knock out poison.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I freaking hate the internet sometimes, it kills my fun when I ask you questions. Congratz to agarfinkel for guessing it right. The later part of the last chapter wasn't meant to be a set up for an action scene so forgive me if this is a little disappointing, I lack the experience in play by play moments and also the sounds people make in said moments.

Question Time – What or who do you think Saito will meet in his dream world next chapter?

This question, I swear if someone freaking gets it right, I will think you guys have a way of reading my dang mind.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth and Choices

Deep within the mind of Saito were the memories he had when on Earth. Although the exact details were disappearing by the month in tone of the current architecture, Saito experienced happiness in this little realm of his own regardless.

"Hmm… I wonder why I'm here right now, that knock out poison must have been a strong one." Saito said curious as to why he is in his own mind. "Ehh, I guess I'll just enjoy my time here until I wake-" He stopped when the surrounds around him quickly changed to an unknown landscape. "up… Alright, Derf, you got me, what do you want to say to me?" Saito chuckled thinking his sword was behind the changing of the landscape. In front of him was a person who looks very familiar to him but it just could get the name of it. He bit his lip as the name was right in front to him but it was driving him crazy. The figure in front of him seemed smaller than the Gandalfr, short blonde hair and a cloak which seemed similar to his own when he was a chevalier. He held a book that seemed exactly like the Louise held during the early days of his time on the planet. "Wait… that book, the cloak… This can't be Brimir?" Saito said aloud but the figure in front of him didn't react to said voice. "Why am I dreaming of this, I never have seen him in person or wanted too either." At this point, a weapon thrusted through the body of the supposed Founder who fell onto his back and grip the blade of the sword which only cut his hands.

"Why…" Were the last words that was said as the person holding the sword twisted it which destroyed what was left of the heart as the Founder died on the ground. Saito looked closely and saw that it was an Elf, and one who had even more revealing clothes than Tiffania. She wore two pieces of clothes which covered her womanhood from all. She pulled the sword out of the body and immediately Saito recognized that it was his own sword Derflinger.

"What the hell is going on, Derf said that his job was to help the void mage and her Gandalfr. Does that mean that she-"

"Is the Gandalfr as well, you are correct." A voice came from behind Saito as he turned his head and saw said woman who just thrusted the sword into the young man. Saito quickly shifted his head back and saw the sword wielder still there and turned it to see the woman in front of him was the same person. "My name is Sasha, the familiar of Brimir and the first ever Gandalfr. She said raising her left hand to she the man in front of her the runes on her hand. Saito lifted his own hand and the patterns matched exactly.

"How is this possible, why are we able to speak like this in my mindscape."

"That will have to wait until the end Saito Hiraga."

"I am guessing you have a reason for dragging me from my own dreams and into this event in history that is seemingly nonexistent. In any book I've read" Saito said as Sasha walked up to the man and the two sat down next to each other as the world changed once more. This time is was of Brimir in what appeared to be his studies and with a very unsettling grin on his face. Sasha's face remained unchanged by the scene taking place.

"He was planning on eradicating the entire Elven race to take back his home, The Holy Lands as humans called."

"Because the Elves basically kicked the Humans out of it I assume?" Saito ask as Sasha nodded to the question.

"The Holy Lands are the place where Brimir spent his childhood until he was forced out, at that point on, he deemed that he and his successors are to take back his homeland, no matter the price."

"So that's why the relations between our two races are very dismal at best, every person on the throne in any country has that natural dislike for Elves then."

"Everyone except you." Saito turned his head to the female. "You are the only one who can unite the races of Elves and Men and bring about the way to peace. Anyone else who would even think of attempting such a move would never succeed because of the natural dislike of Elves in them."

"What do I need to do?" Saito asked, wanting nothing more than equality to the people of the world, no matter race or gender.

"First, we unlock the full potential you have as the Gandalfr." Sasha said as she placed her left hand on his and began chanting in a language Saito suspected was Elvish. Suddenly the runes began to shine brighter than they have even before followed by a rush of energy through his body. "There, now you are a true Gandlafr, just like me."

"What are the differences from before?" Saito asked looking at the runes as it appeared that there seemed to be added details to the lettering but did not affect the spelling.

"Unlike normal summoning, the Gandalfr must go through one more test before he or she may be bestowed the true power they may possess. You now have the ability to use magic of all five elements along with-'

"Wait, all five, that including Void?" Saito asked not believing what he heard. Sasha nodded at this and continued her sentence.

"All five of the elements are yours to use at their most pure state, they are Dragon Fire, Ocean Water, Gaia Earth, Sylph Wind and God's Void." She said holding her index finger out and a small fire appeared at the tip of the finger. Moving it to in front of her, a wave of unbelievable fire which Saito has never seen before shot out of the finger which Saito clapped to.

"Wait, if you could do this before, why did you use Derf at all?"

"That is because when I passed from this world, I was trained by the creator of this planet on how this ability is used. Originally, the job of the Gandalfr was to fight alongside the void mage with magic but something went horrible wrong with the Gandalfr creation due to a mistake which resulted in the runes giving powers whenever they are holding a weapon. When I learned of this, the Creator allowed me to appear in your psyche and give you the ability that was originally posses to be ours.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are saying all this good stuff but you are holding back the main reason you are here." Saito said as the female chuckled.

"You remind me of myself when I was a familiar. Yes, the reason I am here is to tell you the future." Sasha said as Saito shift himself to the standing female. "Louise, your former master is leading this revolution, you already know this. However, if you fall on killing her before your time is up, the Pope of Romanlia will exterminated every single soul who is fighting against their governments. The problem is not the extermination; but it is that a good portion of the revolters are Elves and if they are killed by the Pope's command, it will spark a conflict that will utterly destroy the world was we know it."

"So your saying that to prevent the genocide of the Human and Elven race, Louise must die." Saito said getting to the point of this matter.

"To prevent a war from sparking, you must do what I did to Brimir. Saito, the Gandalfr, must slay the Void mage Louise."

"I had a feeling you would say that. You are bring this up because I failed to finish it with her aren't you?" Saito rose to his feet and stood apart from the woman. "Is there no other way than her death, can't I just persuade her to stop. I mean, killing one person will only cause more anger and justify their claim even more."

"It is better than doing nothing, unless you want to cause a war between your country and Romanlia over the dispute of whether the people should be exterminated. That will only weaken your side and allow any dictator in the revolution to invade your land with little resistance."

"You say this little you understand everything, like I am doing the same thing you did for the same reason. I will find my own way for everyone to live in happiness, even if it kills me dang it."

"And with that thinking, it just might very well." Sasha muttered under her breath at the sight she was seeing. "We both know something must be done, I am just here to gift you the tools to change the future however you wish, do not disappoint me, you are my legacy now and I leave everything to you. Look to the palace of the holy to reach enlightenment." And with that, her being began to evaporate as his world began to go along with it. Saito then opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bed with Imrahil and a few other men of his higher ranks guarding the room. He rose from the bed and removed everything that was helping him recover.

"Imrahil, can you grab Henrietta and just her for me please?"Saito asked as a couple of the men were shocked that he was able to move in the bed without any trouble. The Captain however chuckled and figured that this was normal.

"As you wish sir." And with that, Imrahil left to retrieve the Queen leaving the King with his guards.

"You are dismissed, please leave." Saito gave the order as they followed it to leave the man alone with his sword. "Derf, you have a lot of explaining to do with Sasha."

"So you know do you…" The sword asked already knowing the answer since he felt the presence of his previous master in the body of his current master. "I figure you either want to start training with the elements or you are planning on going somewhere."

"The latter; the former can come later." After Saito finished his sentence, Henrietta entered the room with Imrahil behind him. "Lock the door, we need to talk." Imrahil did as he was ordered and lock them four souls in the room. "What I am about to say stays in this room unless you are talking with anyone in this room alright?" Saito told the adults who nodded at the man in the bed. "Alright… Henrietta, the deadline the Pope gave use, do you remember how long it was?"

"Three weeks, but why do you ask, you were there are well?"

"Because, we need to mobilize every regiment we have in that time and be ready for war at a moments notice. " This sentence shocked his wife and caused a raised eyebrow from the Captain. This was out of the ordinary for the man who wanted to prevent war and the Imrahil knew this.

"You mind telling us why we would do such a thing, the problem of the other countries have not reached our doorsteps yet sir?" Imrahil asked as Henrietta was still in shock from what her husband just said.

"The problem isn't the countries revolting, it's Romanlia that I am worried about."

"Sir if I may speak freely."

"Go ahead."

"I think you might have hit your head before being knocked out, Romanlia is our only ally and we are preparing to go to war with them? Not only does this seemingly break your way of philosophy but it makes me worry about the future."

"And I am glad you realize that. Imrahil, Henrietta, I met with the Founder's Gandalfr and she told me of what is going to happen in the near future. If we fail at bring Louise down, The Pope will extermination the entire population revolting, a portion of them being Elves which would cause a world war that could kill everyone if not handled with care. No one would win in this." Saito turned his head to his wife and lifted her chin up to see her crying. "Dear, I don't want any of this to happen but if things go from bad to worse, we must prepare for the worse." The Queen lifted her head up and wiped away the tears from her face.

"You are still the man I love and not the power hunger men of the court." Henrietta said hugging her husband who returned it.

"And I always will be the same person. Imrahil."

"Yes sir?"

"I personally want you to go through the entire army and find anyone who might be being a spy. I leave the details to you. As for your reason, tell the leaders of the armies that it is an order from the crown." Saito said as Imrahil nodded.

"May I leave and begin?"

"Two more things and you may go. First is that I am able now to use magic from all five elements in its most pure and strongest state."

"Including Void Saito?" Henrietta said as Saito nodded to his wife to answer the question.

"Including Void, Sasha gave me the knowledge to use it however I wish. And second, I am going to be going on a little trip."

"And where would that be dear?"

"Romanlia, I have a little errand to take care off. Henrietta, I want you to take command of the country and put it into a state of emergency so you can assume control over the army while I am out. The only thing I advise you do not do is use anyone regiments until Imrahil has gone through them. Also, I will only allow you to use ten units, two of which will be a unit of Special Operatives and Dragon Knights and the other eight are of your choosing. Do whatever you have to do to get Louise back here alive." Saito gave his military orders to his wife who was relieved that she would not have to risk the marriage over this matter. "Imrahil, you may leave and begin your assessments."

"Of course, have a safe journey Saito sir." And with that Imrahil left to begin the work on the army his way.

"Saito, how long do you plan on being gone?"

"I hope to be back in three days if I do not run into any problems." Saito held the arms of his wife together and stared into her eyes as she did the same. "I want you to promise me this, if something happens to me; promise me you will not let our daughter experience anything involving what will transpire in the coming weeks and months."

"I will promise nothing." Henrietta said but as Saito was about to speak, his wife put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Because I know, you will return and we will continue to be a loving family, even in the presence of war and genocide."

"Always a way with word you are dear." Saito smiled as the two kissed held each other in a tight embrace not wanting the other to go away. This continued as the two began to have some adult fun on the mattress Saito was sleeping on not too long ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I really was kicking myself in the ass on whether to give Saito magical powers but I finally decided after 2 days of debating to go ahead with it. It will make the series more interesting having Saito have different possibilities for fighting then just hack and slash. (Which I personally would do over magic.)

Also, this chapter is basically going to be a split of into two different sections. One with Saito and his little trip to Romanlia and the other with Henrietta and Imrahil with trying to deal with Louise. (Ya, good luck with that you two, you'll freaking need it.) It will go back and forth between the three until they reunite but how we will see.

Anyway... ya, I got nothing, need to study for my college finals.


	9. Chapter 9 - Refeneces Everywhere!

Saito was preparing for his little journey that his sort of ancestor Sasha gave him a cryptic as hell message.

"Look to the Palace of the Holy to reach enlightenment… that could freaking me anything, Derf, you were her sword once, any idea what she means?" He asked while his sword was sitting in a chair while he was changing into a different set of clothes but they were exactly the same as before.

"Your guess is as good as mine Partner." Derf said as Saito put a white shirt on followed by a vest of chainmail and then his royal clothing which was basically his Earth clothes with a black and white chevalier cloak on but this one unlike the other had a hood on it to prevent his face from being seen.

"It's just the last part, enlightenment, what could that possibly mean…" Saito reached for his sword and held onto it. "Oh well, no point in wondering if I can't figure it out." Saito finished talking as he made his way to the courtyard and his personal jet which has still stood the test of time and worked from his knowledge. He jumped onto the wing and opened the window and placed Derf in the backseat and hoped into the cockpit and proceeded to start-up the sequence.

"Partner, I have a theory, maybe this is a test of sort for you."

"Only that girl would know, all that matters is that we find out about it before anyone else does." And with that, Saito began the ignition and took off in his plane to parts somewhat unknown. As he flew through the air he breathed, the thought of his people and more importantly his family's safety entered his mind but it left very quickly being reassured since Henrietta and Imrahil were on the scene and he could ask for anyone else to deal with it. Suddenly, realization his him as he face palmed himself. "I forgot to tell Marie goodbye, I'm a freaking idiot."

"Irresponsible father." Derf got in his little say on the matter and Saito just ignored him.

* * *

Despite the relationships between Tristain and Romalia (A/N It took me 9 freaking chapters to realize I was still spelling Romalia wrong) being everything but dreadful, Saito believed it was in his best interest to not push his luck with flying in foreign airspace since he was not on a diplomatic trip. Landing ten minutes away from the capital itself, Saito pulled up his hood and strapped his sword onto his back and proceeded to the capital itself which from his basic knowledge of geography from his home world, resembled some place from Italy… or was it Vatican City, he would never know. Enter said capital through the main gate. He realized that the people in the capital were doing somewhat well for themselves. Poverty was seen on every street he passed and others he saw wealthy stalls competing with others to gain a profit.

"**Poor people, I feel sorry for them, I wish I could help them." **Saito thought in his mind which he did not get a response for obvious reasons.

"**Too bad that you don't rule them." **Saito jumped from the voice in his head as it was his sword talking.

"**How in the hell are you talking to me in my head!?" **

"**It seems that Sasha gave you more abilities then just the elemental ones. I think this is only a trait you and I can do since I have a little void power in me." **

"**If that is the case… Do you think we could listen in on the Pope and Julio?"**

"**Possible, although I would only do so after we finish our reason for being here." **Derf advised his owner who nodded and the two proceeded to the main church of the city. This sucker put all religious building to shame as Saito gave a whistle of amazement of how freaking huge it was. Probably the most interesting piece of the build was the sphere dome on the top of it which appeared to be made out of gold. The entrance had four pillars which resembled Roman ones from Earth and people were entering the building through the two middle columns.

"**Head towards the back of the building to see if there is a back entrance." **Derf directed but Saito was already moving in the direction.

"**You have no faith in me do you?" **Saito asked walking in left sidewalk of the building when he noticed a marking on the building. "**You see that?"**

"**See what Partner?" **Derf asked wondering if his owner was finally going crazy from the life of royalty. Despite such a claim, Saito was seeing footsteps of what appeared to be a ghostly image of Sasha. She appeared to jump up onto a separate part of the building which seemed to be a floor high. Saito, the ever curious man he was waited until everyone was in the building to attempt a jump from the ground and to his shock, he jump up two stories his and landed in on all four.

"Damn, that was pretty cool!" Saito said amazed by the jump. "I guess she gave me more than just those abilities after all, I think this will be an interesting journey discovering these new skills." Saito said as he continued his jumped into he reached the image of Sasha who was standing in front of the divide of the doom and walls. In front of the ghost were the marking he saw. She placed her left hand on it but nothing happened. "I wonder…" Saito said walking over to the wall and slowly moved his left hand and placed it on the marking. Suddenly, a rush of information hit the man as his brain was killing him. The information that was entering his mind was off the actions of the previous Popes of the country and the actions they took in the face of several matters, most of which resulted in violence. The most important thing he got from it was another quote. "I…"

"Partner?"

"Derf, I need to know what is going on inside this building." Saito said not waiting for an answer from his sword as he climbed up the dome until he reached the top which, to his relief had a circular open top which showed the whole scene. The Pope was behind an altar with his familiar to his right and in front of him appears to be a hell of a lot of people. "Damn, the guy sure does know how to get people to show up." And at that sentence, a fireball barely hit the boy wonder from the interior of the building.

"Assassin!" A royal knight shouted as everyone looked up and Saito looked down at them and a moment of silence filled the air. That silence was quickly destroyed as about two dozen fireballs were launched at the Gandalfr who jumped back and slid down the dome.

**(Play 'The Brotherhood Escapes' for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood for your enjoyment)**

"This seems like a moment from a video game I've played before, except this time with magic!" Saito said jumping of the building and by some grace of luck was a bale of hay where he landed which broke his fall. The hooded marvel hopped out and right before his stood a lot of royal guards and from the looks of it, they looked pissed. "Ugh… can we talk about this?" Saito asked with his hood still on to prevent his identity from being seen. He question was answered by the guards before his lowering there what appeared to be halberds at the man and slowly stepped closer to him which caused his to lose space to run to. "Fine, but you'll have to catch me first!" The hooded swordsmen said dashing off the left where he saw much lighter armored warriors running in his direction. Saito took his right foot and turned it to the left and transferred his forward motion and ran to the alley way where he began jumping up box after box until he reached the rooftops. Getting his barring, he dodged a shoot of lightning which he responded with a shock of his own but the utter power of the spell pushed him back which resulted on hitting the target at his feet.

"You need help with aiming don't you?"

"Not know Derf!" Saito told his sword as the lighter men were climbing up to the roofs where the mn was. Saito then began to run but his stamina was beginning to run low and he did not want to use his runes because if someone who knew him saw them, it could cause much worse problems then being caught. Still, the boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Shit, the roofs are coming to an end they aren't letting up." He knew it was going to come down to two things, either a leap of faith or a fight which could reveal his identify. **"Damn it, here goes nothing!" **Saito shouted in his mind as he jumped forward and turned his body so his back would land on whatever he was going to land on. What happened was nothing short of a miracle was Saito landed in another bale of freaking hay. Saito moved the hay out of his eyes but remained still otherwise to see if the guards bought the attempted suicide.

"Search the area, no one enters or leaves the city until we find this assassin!" A Captain shouted as his men responded to his orders.

"**This is going to harder than I thought Derf."**

"**At least you are comfortable right now." **His sword said as the two chuckled knowing that the day has just begun and the operation was going to be much harder to complete.

"**I think Henrietta is going to have to wait a little longer."**

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I think we all know where the inspiration for this chapter came from. If not, I will be very much surprised. Happy Thanksgiving, even though I don't celebrate it along with Valentine's Day but nonetheless.

Seriously though, I couldn't resist doing what I did in this chapter, We are basically in Rome and Vatican City as one (Isn't that what it is in real life?) so I had to do it, it's one of my favorite game on the Xbox 360.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Realizations

Walking down the hallway to the Royal Armory was one of the most formidably and important member to ever make himself known in the castle. Imrahil had a very simple job, expects the strategies used by the generals, go through the weapons used and the most daunting task which would take most of his time, go through every single regiment for any sign of problem. He knew that although this would be very boring and in some extents, a waste of his talents but he accepted his job with dedication and determination to help serve his King and people. He arrived at the door leading to the room he needed entry and two guards stood in his way.

"Lord Imrahil, may I ask why you would need access to the Royal Armory?"

"Orders from the top, I need entrance to the room." He responded as the two guards backed away from the door. "And now begins the boring part."

* * *

"I can't believe Dad left without saying goodbye to me." Marie muttered under her breath as she continued to read her assignment book on magic from her magic instructor. The young lady was in the library of her home which was pretty impressive to any scholar. Shelves rose above her short body and reached to the ceiling.

"Something you need help with Princess?" A man on a ladder asked seeing the royalty was struck on a problem. At first glance, Marie thought it was he teacher but he had glasses and a nerdy outfit which evaded the thought.

"I don't know if my teacher would like me asking for help though."

"Learning to be independent is good and all but you mustn't learn to do everything by yourself, it is perfectly fine to ask for help. I am sure your professor won't mind an answer or two." The guy said jumping off the ladder and took a seat aside from the future Queen.

"Alright… this one has been driving me insane." Marie pointed to the third question as the man adjusted his glasses and looked over the topic and then the question. "I don't see how knowing what element is better than another is important, why not overpower them with physical force or a much powerful spell?" Marie asked displaying her attitude to fighting.

"I am not a mage like you or your mother." He started and turned the paper over to a blank side. "But knowing what element is better than another is more important than you might think. Say if you used a Wind spell on a fire one, what would happen?"

"The fire will grow stronger?"

"Are you asking or telling my young girl?"

"Telling, it will grow stronger."

"Then you are right, the wind will create stronger fires which will in turn worsen the outcome of the clash." The man said as Marie jotted that part down in the answer part of the question.

"Alright, this one I feel I should know but I am not sure."

"Let's see… Does every person have equal reserves of magical energy in their body and why?" He said aloud as Marie put her head on top of her leaning hand wondering what the answer was.

"It sounds like it's in front of me."

"Try reading the question out loud to yourself and try to pick out anything that seems different." He instructed the girl who reread the sentence and found a word that seemed out of place.

"Wait… and why…"

"What does this mean?"

"It means the question is a trick one. The answer is in the sentence and the really reason was to find it in the sentence!" She said as if she figured out the greatest mystery in her life.

"Very good, now, I must return to my duty Princess, if you excuse me." He said bowing his head to the young girl and climbed up the ladder and pushed himself to another stack. A smile formed on his face as he traveled. "You will definitely make a fine monarch in the future, all you need is a little nudge in the right direction."

* * *

Henrietta sat in her throne taking in everything that has happened in the past couple of hours. Her husband went on a trip to Romalia which he believes the Pope was hiding something from them. Imrahil was going through the army to find any signs of traitors and leaks in information. And the Queen also had to take into consideration that Louise was even more deadly than before due to both Saito and Imrahil being hurt in their encounter with her and the followers she had.

"**It doesn't make sense… why would the Pope hid information from his only ally…" ** She stopped herself as a light bulb went off in her head. **"Could it be that he has a secret alliance with another nation. After the last war, I would not be too shocked to find this out. Who then could it be then, every nation but our two are in a dreaded conflict with their respective government to have time to form this kinds of things." **Her mind went blank again thinking on the matter. She would have to wait and find out which was the thing she wanted to prevent happen. The more time her country spent wondering instead of preparing, the more likely whatever blow would come would be for much harsher. Right on queue of the Queen rising to her feet, the door open to reveal Siesta walking towards her with what appeared to be a couple of papers. Over the last ten years, she grew her hair out slightly to reached her shoulders but that is the only real physical difference she had. She still wore her almost secretary like outfit she got when she was placed into the position of Advisor of Commoner affairs.

"Queen Henrietta, I have something you need to take a look at." Siesta said as she bowed her head and handed the three slips of paper to the Queen."

"A petition?" Henrietta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the people of this country banded together and signed that to have the taxes lowered right now."

"I assume this is because we are under a state of emergence?"

"Yes, they think, and that is the key word think, that the crown might be using this as a scheme to suck the money out of the people's pockets." Siesta said as Henrietta knew why this happened. Under the state, the taxes are raised by .50% which could harm some business who is struggling. "On top of that, they do not know why such an order were placed, Saito would never do such a thing unless-"

"We are in preparation for war, and even then, he would only do it at the last moment to prevent it. Saito is gone right now to Romalia to try and prevent whatever is going to happen from taking place. I will see to it that taxes are lowered to .20% percent but please tell the people that we are not doing this to make money and if they need me to say so in person, have them sign another petition to do so Siesta." She said to the female was she walked over to a desk near her throne and grabbed a feather and ink and wrote her name on it with the addiction of the .20% taxes part.

"Very well, would you like my honest option?"

"Of course."

"I feel that we are going to be fighting not only for our country but for the very survival of our race. I don't know hwy these thoughts are in my head but I guess woman's intuition." Siesta giggled but Henrietta remained unchanged on the matter.

"**If only you knew Siesta, I do not want to tell anyone unless we have no choice but to fight." **Henrietta thought in her head as the grim realization of hell on this planet was becoming a reality with each passing day.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Since we all know how I love to interact with my fellow readers and I am feeling good since we are in my favorite month of the year, I am issuing a challenge to you. To put it simply, Marie needs a boyfriend who will become her husband and King once Marie becomes Queen of the land.

The rules are simple; you fill out the form… I told ya it was simple.

Age – N/A (13 is the highest you can go and 9 is the lowest. Marie is 10 currently and will be 11 soon.)

Hair Color – N/A

Eye Color – N/A

Shirt – N/A

Pants – N/A

Shoes/Other footwear – N/A

Accessories – N/A (Think rings, watches, other stuff that you would wear.)

Other Clothes N/A (Think coats, suits, etc.)

Weapons - N/A (Weapons from this timeline unless explained why)

Magical Shape – N/A (Dot, Line, Triangle and Square. No Pentagons allowed)

Magical Element – N/A

Basic Background Knowledge – N/A (**This is the most important part of the form**. You can have an amazing character but if the background is boring, then it ruins it all together. This mainly will tell me the likes, dislikes, etc.)

Influence on the Story – N/A (This is something that doesn't need to be filled out but those who do fill it out well have greater chance than those who don't.)

Basic Life Story – N/A (**Second most Important.** Not to be confused with the background, this will tell the experiences of the person and how they ended up wherever Marie is when they met. Adding how they met would help in your chances as well.)

**NOTE! If I do not find that person who I see fit to be included, I will continue on with or without a BF.**


	11. Chapter 11 - More Refeneces!

To say Saito was in a good mood would be in question. On one hand, he was spending a nice evening at a local tavern and just taking in the atmosphere of calmness. On the other hand, he was no closer to getting to the Pope and what was in his mind. Saito wasn't a heavy drinker so the most mugs he had was two and that was enough for him, the young man knew the night was going to be very hectic it things went how he wanted. He sat in a corner of the tavern.

"**Partner, what is the plan now?" **Derf asked his master who was thinking the same thing.

"**Lets see… we need to get to the Pope place first and maybe sneak in through any vents, that is if there are any in this place." **Saito responded as he sipped his second mug of alcohol. He never really liked the taste but for some reason, water wasn't available here.

"**You are hiding something, you want to do more don't you?"**

"**Honestly?"**

"**How can I trust you if you don't me?"**

"**Fair enough… I was thinking, if I find out more than what is deemed good, we kill the man. You probably see the problems with that already don't you."**

"**Julio will be one, along with that, assassinations are not the easiest thing to pull off and since we need to fly the plane back, the higher ups will thing our country did it if they see it at the same time." **Derf said in the mind of his master who nodded in agreement.

"**There has to be an organization in the area who would gladly take the responsibility, terrorist maybe?" **Saito though as he knew about his home world's example of terrorist in the Middle East but that is questionable at best. "Excuse me sir." Saito said to a waiter like man who was giving drinks out.

"Yes sir, what may I get you tonight?"

"Actually, I'm new to this city and was wondering if there were any people who hated this government, you know, like the one's in the other countries going on?" Saito knew he was taking a huge risk but if he got what he wanted it would be a good payoff.

"Well… there is one but I only know their symbol but not the name." The man in front of the hooded Saito said which was perfect.

"Could you show me the symbol so I could avoid them?"

"Of course!" He said as the man grabbed a piece of parchment and drew a circle with what appeared to be a bear's footprint in the circle. "Here you go, I hope it helps."

"**Poor guy, I feel bad doing this to him." **"That will be all, thank you, I must be going now." Saito said as he rose from his seat and put the paper in his pocket. He walked out of the building and saw what he assumed would be the Pope's home. It took about twenty minutes of going from crowd to crowd to avoid the looks of the guards who were still on high alert for the assassin for him to reach a bridge that stretched over a river and to the huge building. All over the bridge crawled guard upon guard and no crowd was going in or out so he couldn't blend in. "**Any ideas Derf?"**

"**You see those poles sticking out of the water on the right side of the bridge?" **Saito looked to the right of the bridge and indeed there were wooden poles sticking out of the water.

"**What the hell do you think me for, an athletic jumper, there is no way I will be able to jump from one to another without landing into the water." **Saito said moving to the edge of the bridge on his side.

"**Tell me, you see any other way to get inside?" **Derf made in point known, there was no other option for Saito as he submitted to the idea. He leaned his back to the wall to look casual and as soon as the guards looked away from his direction, he flipped his body backwards and landed on a pole. He jumped and overestimated his distances so he put his hand on the pole he was jumping over and pushed himself up to gain more distance and landed on the second. He continued this approach until he reached a support in the middle of the bridge which had stone sticking out. He observed his next few jumps and proceed to land on each one and finally reached the end as he grabbed a hold of the edging to the opposite side of the bridge he was looking at just a minute ago. He decided that it was best to wait an hour for the sun to set and have darkness be his ally in the infiltration.

* * *

Darkness filled the air and space of the people of the city. Saito woke himself up from his little nap and the sun had set and the moon shined down on the planet side. Saito pulled himself up and ran to a side of the walling. He knew the guards were changing shifts and any ground he could gain now would be valuable. He entered through the gate and saw a stable with a horse in it. Saito made a mental note to this and proceeded to the next gate but chatter was getting louder and without thinking, he jumped into a bale of hay which was in front of the horse. Said horse gave a look a horse would give and continued doing whatever it was doing. From all the chatter, Saito could tell his sword was going be a bad idea is a guard checked on any place he was hiding.

"**I swear, what I would give for a hidden blade right now." **

"**A hidden blade?"**

"**Sorry, just something from a video game I used to play." **Saito chuckled as he knew he was literally using things from the series such as the bale of hay. The guards that entered through the gate had left and only one was patrolling the area which Saito bypassed. Going through the gate, he saw a curving staircase which ran along the body of a tall tower like structure which stood in the middle. Saito ran to the door as he was surprise the door was unlocked. He opened it and saw a guard standing in the opposite direction from him. Saito drew his sword and thrusted it into the poor guy's back while placing his other hand over his mouth to prevent any screams. Seconds later, the guard died on duty and Saito closed his eyes and rolled him under a table.

"**Was that necessary Partner?"**

"**With all the noise I would have made, it was necessary, that doesn't mean I enjoyed it what so over." **Saito answered his sword and saw a very large vent like structure sticking out of the wall as he could literally walk right into it. Doing such thing, he continued to move from vent lane to vent lane, following Derf's instructions to guide his to the source of the Void magic. As Saito took a right, He could hear what the Pope was thinking.

"**Saito Hiraga, that man will definitely be a problem in the future. Perhaps I could have assassins deal with him to weaken their country. Henrietta will no doubt submit to my ideas with her husband gone and not knowing what is right for her people when it was her husband who took lead." **The thoughts of the Pope entered the mind of Saito as emotions began to form up.

"He plans to kill me off to get Tristain to fight against the revolters. How the hell does he plan to not only get to me but also get Henrietta to say yes to it. Even if I die, she is still a strong enough woman to say no." Saito whispered to his sword as the link between the two would surely be heard by the Pope as well.

"Agreed, I think this is the setting up for an armed conflict Partner." Derf responded as knocking was heard from the door as a man who appeared to be of high command entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Pope asked as the man stood in attention.

"Forgive me your holiness, but one of our men was found dead at the entrance of your tower sir." The man said as the Pope's eyes widened.

"You think the assassin is in this building?"

"Yes, but the hole made by the person was not from a dagger or small weapon, it was a large one which seemed to be from two-handed sword. Not only that but our mages say it was from a magical weapon with void magic" At hearing the last part, Saito knew he was in trouble. The Pope was informed that he might be in the castle and he was in said building, escaping without blowing his cover would be near impossible. Saito began to sweat bullets on what to do.

"A Void weapon you say, either that means Louise is here or King Saito has infiltrated the building." The Pope wasn't an idiot, he knew something was up from the morning event being interrupted.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"Lock down the building, no one is let in or out without getting fully searched and ID checked."

"Dammit Derf, what should we do now?" Saito asked knowing he was running out of time.

"Drop the picture and run like hell to that horse and make your way to the plane." Derf told him as he pulled out the picture and dropped in through the vent to the Pope's sight. Saito wasted no time and ran down the vent going backwards until he reached the door he entered the vent through. "Don't leave any of them standing; otherwise they will see me or you!" Derf ordered as Saito broke down the door and stabbed the first armored person he saw in the upper back which went through his heart. Saito pulled the sword out and held his hand out and shot a fireball from his hand which missed the majority of targets but got a few nonetheless. With the remainder, he chopped of one head, stabbed a man in the knee and the stomach, and stab in the head for the final guard in the room. Saito destroyed the main door to the courtyard where about fifty men were stationed. He saw the horse was still there to his relief as he jumped in the railing to the steps and landed on top of the back guard's head which resulted in his skull being crushed. Every man turned around to see the boy who just jumped about one hundred feet from the steps to a man's head jump onto a horse.

"See ya assholes!" Saito shouted as the horse stood on its two back legs and galloped through the final gate and onto the bridge where everyone was wondering what in the absolute hell is going on. The question was answered but Saito chopping the first guards head clean from his shoulders which told everyone that whoever it was is very determined in escaping.

"Assassin, it's the assassin!" A poor woman shouted in complete fear as Saito was heading in her direction. At the last second, Saito was able to move to the right and dodge the woman. This practice of dodging citizens and killing anyone who dared to get in his way continued as Saito reached a bridge that separated the entrance of the city and the outside world. The only problem was that standing between Saito and said freedom was a spear wall which meant he could not get through by horse. Saito stopped a good fifty feet away from them to assess the situation.

"Behind you." Derf told his owner who turned his head and saw another spear wall was behind him. The young man was trapped between two walls of spears and a river that was more than willing to drown him.

"Think, think, think…" Saito muttered under his breath looking at the guards to his front and saw the building to there left was pretty low. Not waiting another moment, He charged at the wall of spears who readied themselves. What happened is Saito stood up on the horse and at the last second before the horse would be in range of the spears, he jumped onto the building which hugged the wall that connected the city. He then jumped down from the wall of the city and rolled to relief some of the falling impact. He then took his right index and put a tremendous amount of energy into it and shot a lightning bolt at the top of the arch at the front entrance and rubble fell from the top which prevented anyone from chancing after him from the amount of rubble. Saito took this opportunity to run to the west where his plane was still in hiding. He threw his sword who muttered in pain from being chucked in like he was junk and Saito jumped into the cockpit and turned the plane and in a few seconds the plane was moving and the two were in the air.

"That wasn't necessary to toss me partner." Derf said as Saito gave a sigh of relief from escaping what appeared to be sure capture.

"Sorry, caught up in the moment, I'll give you a good polishing when we get home, how does that sound?"

"I will hold you to that partner." Derf said as the two chuckled. They were one moment running from sure capture and toture and now are talking about polishing his sword.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **I have decided on who will get the honor of being Marie's boyfriend and future king. I must say, it was between two choices but I believe I made the right choice in the end.


	12. Chapter 12 - That Poor Boy

Marie sat in her room wondering what in the world she was going to do for the day. She didn't have any friends aside from one boy but he was off somewhere with his father no doubt. She sighed and went to reading a book about Water Spirits. To the surprise of her mother, Marie had a natural talent to Water magic which in turned let her good at healing, although the princess knew how to use it for offensive means. A knock came from the door and said door opened to she her mother.

"Hello Mom."

"Good morning Marie, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked putting down her book and turned to face her mother.

"Guess."

"A new sword teacher?"

"No, Agnes is still your teacher." Marie grumbled at hearing this but thought on the matter.

"A new wand or perhaps a staff like Aunt Tabby?" She asked hoping her mother had a staff like her Aunt Tabitha.

"Neither, I will give you a hit, it is a person." Henrietta said as her daughters face brightened up.

"Eddy, it has to be Eddy." Marie said as Henrietta had a mental sweat drop at hearing her daughter say the name wrong.

"Marie, his name is Edouard, he is the son out you Father's best friend. You could at least call him by his correct name." Henrietta knew that eventually the two would start to become more than just play friends but if she continued to call the poor boy that, it may cause a rift in the future.

"But Woody doesn't mind at all." Marie said telling her mother another one of her many nicknames for the poor soul.

"Marie… be respectful to him." The Queen knew why her daughter gave the name and it was very disrespectful.

"Fine, I'll be nice."

* * *

Inside of the dining area sat two souls. One was Guiche de Gramont, one of the very few people Saito had somehow got along with in the very distant past. The man had not changed very much over the last ten years physically but something was different. The boy had matured rapidly when his son was born in the same year as Marie but sooner which made his son older but not by much. Beside the grown man was a ten year old boy who, if you did not know who his father was, would think he was adopted because he shares almost no traits from his father in the physical department. He had black hair, green eyes, and an average build. His hair was circular at the top and stuck out at the very ends while his front hair which separated the eyes, giving three different places where the hair came down his face. The child wore a black waist coat with a green undershirt but his long sleeves were pulled up. His pants wear black along with his shoes. The most important feature was he was holding a hammer like staff which most people assumed he used to walk but didn't know why.

"So son, you excited to see Princess Marie again after a while?" Guiche asked rubbing the top of his son's head who brushed it aside.

"It will be great to see her again." Edouard said tapping his hammers pummel on the ground. As if right on cue, the two royal women appeared walking down the steps. As Marie's head appeared from the shadows. She jumped down the last five steps and ran over to the boy. She proceeded to jump on top of said boy who was not surprised by such a move as it was natural for her to do this to him. "Nice to see you too Marie, looks like you have grown up well." The boy said getting the girl off his body and the two sat there with their respective parents watching from above.

"So, where is Saito at?" Guiche asked the wife of Marie who gave a sigh.

"He is gone for right now; he should be back today. When, I do not know." Henrietta said but put on a smile to hide her sadness.

"Do you two mind taking your boring stuff somewhere else, we are trying to have fun together." Marie said in an almost disrespectful matter.

"Now Marie, I am sure your mother if just worried about your father." Edouard said but Marie almost bypassed what he said.

"Dad is awesome, nothing can stop him when he gets serious. He could beat a million people and still not break a sweat."

"I do not know if your dad could pull that off Marie, he beat a large army by himself yes but he almost passed away doing it." Henrietta said remembering the night Saito fought to protect everyone to only nearly die for it. "But that is beside the point, let us leave the two children be, they need to catch up."

"Thank you mom, let's go Pirate Boy!" She said pulling him to his feet and dragged him but to only fall onto his right leg and drop the weapon.

"Marie, you need to be more careful, I still have my bad leg."

"Oh ya, can I see it again, it looks awesome." Marie asked with sparkles in her eyes which was one of the poor boys weaknesses. Lifting the left part of his pants up, Marie saw the most interesting thing about the boy.

"It looks like you got it fixed up since last year." What made Edouard walk with a hammer is for two reasons but the real one is that his left leg is amputated. However, due to the advances of technology during Saito and Henrietta's reign, and a hell of a lot of money from his father, the ten year old boy had a wooden and metal leg. The really thing that makes this advanced are the two earth stones located in the ankle and knee which give him a link to his feet. Its name is Aura Mail.

"Well,it just needed the metal reworked but it was good nonetheless." He pulled his left part of his pants back down Marie lifted the boy to his feet and tossed him his hammer.

"Alright, lets get going." Marie said once more pulling the poor boy along with her which left the two grown ups alone.

"Your daughter sure does know how to control my son."

"Either that or he lets her do it."

* * *

**Author's Notes - ** Congratz to sUbSoNiCSoundwave, out of every one I got, this one really stood out to me but the main reason is that the boy has some elements that I have, not physical but mental. Short chapter yes but I really didn't want to go into this yet.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hell in the Sky

Entering his kingdom's airspace, Saito was very relaxed but somewhat bored at the same time. He had flown through the night and it was about midday. He was about five minutes from his home and family.

"Say Derf, you have a feeling that something is wrong as well?" Saito moved his head to look at his sword and turn back to keep his eyes forwards

"So I wasn't the only one who had that?" Derf replied as Saito began to get paranoid of what was around him, which was a bunch of clouds. Saito knew that the other countries knew he flew in a plane and to add on to that he just finished flying over one of the countries in which the military was controlled by the revolters. He flew through on cloud and his suspensions were still in question as when you fly through a cloud, something is on the other side which wanted to kill you. In this case, there was nothing.

"Behind you!" Derf shouted as Saito jerked the stick the left which sent the plane to that direction. Saito look to his right and saw a bolt of lightning evaporate into energy. He directed his eyes to the left and saw in fact an armada of Dragon Knights and warships behind the boy. Every single one of them had a symbol that was the same the Louise's forces had before.

"How in the hell did they enter our airspace without anyone noticing!?" Saito yelled as about a hundred bolts of lightning and fireballs were shot at the man who dived down from the cloud line to avoid them. Saito looked back and was shocked when he saw the ships were not slowing down. "Why aren't they slowing down, they can't have engines yet, it's too soon." He turned his plane around and got behind one of the ships and saw no type of engines but instead a bunch of mages using some times of magic to make the ship go faster. Saito decided that he had no choice but to fight back and turned his plane's safety trigger off. "Alright jerks, it's one thing to catch up with me, it's another to hit me!" Saito began to gain altitude and descended on the ship he just saw. His guns let loose a combination of incendiary and explosive rounds he personally made. The end result was twenty bullets that caused a ship, which could be considered in his standards a cruiser, to explode and man did he hear it go boom.

* * *

Imrahil was busy going over the tactics of every company since he finished his rounds with the weapons yesterday when he heard an explosion from a distance. He slowly walked over to the window to see what was going on. What he was made his heart skip five beats. An armada of warships and Dragon Knights were fighting against the man he swore to protect with his life. He snapped out of his trance and ran over to a switch inside of a glass box and punched through the glass to hit the switch. The result was sirens going off inside of the castle as Imrahil ran over to an intercom and pressed a button to get in on.

**"ALL DRAGON KNIGHTS AND WARSHIPS, PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE RESPONSE TO AIRBORNE INVADERS AT ONCE! BE ADVISED, KING SAITO IS CURRENTLY UNDER FIRE FROM AN ARMADA OF ESTIMATED FIFTY SHIPS AND HUNDREDS OF KNIGHTS. YAMATO CREW, WAIT FOR ME TO ARRIVE, I WILL TAKE PERSONAL CONTROL OF THE SHIP, GO!"** Imrahil shouted into the mic and threw it aside and ran out of the room to meet up with the crew of the flagship of their navy.

* * *

"What the hell, it jammed now of all times!?" Saito shouted as his bullets stopped firing which meant one jammed. He got an answer which was one douse of electricity skimming his left-wing. "Derf, any ideas!?"

"You're the flyer, aren't you suppose to have a plan B in this situation?" Derf said not knowing what to do as well.

"Come on, work you plane, I need those bullets unjammed today!" He slammed his fist into the control panel which didn't do anything.

"Look out Partner!" Derf shouted as Saito saw a storm of ice shot directly at the cockpit. Saito moved the stick forward which caused the plane to barely miss the spell. However, ten more fireballs were coming his way as he flipped his bird backwards so the top was facing down.

"Do a barrel roll!" Saito said at himself as the plane spun around while still going in the same line direction which made all the spells miss him somehow.

"That wasn't a barrel-"

"I KNOW, NOT NOW!" Saito shouted as his wish was finally granted and his plane gave a panel which said the bullets were ready to fire. "Finally!" Saito said as he turned around and began shooting that the poor souls who were trying and him. He scored three out of four kills as the last rider flew back up into the crowd of enemies. "Alright, what now…" He knew that it was impossible for him to take on the whole freaking force by himself and unless everyone was off today, the navy should have already arrived to help mop up this mess. Suddenly, every single Dragon Knight descended upon Saito who was forced to dive down to try and lose them. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and probably an elemental kitchen sink were being shot at the poor leader who was dodging for his very life. He raised his plane up and saw that he was facing what could be considered a heavy cruiser with about twenty mages charging magic at his plane. He looked down and to his back and saw there was nowhere for him to run. "On no…" Saito muttered knowing he was in serious trouble. Every single mage unleashed their strongest spell onto the man while the dragons shot fireballs at the man's plane. The last thing Saito saw was his hand being raised and the newly acquired runes glow along with his older set.

* * *

Henrietta was watching the battle the dog fight which involved her husband and her daughter's father. Marie was holding onto her mother who would not let go. She was praying that he would be alright since this seemed like impossible odds for one person to survive.

"Please Founder, protect Saito from getting-" Her voice was silenced as an explosion echoed through the air which caused Henrietta to look up and saw it was at one concentrated position. Fear of what happened entered the mind of the Queen of what could have happened. Tears rolled down her face of what just happened. There was no way anyone could survive something like that.

"No way…" Were the only words of Guiche as he was watching the scene alongside his son who was standing next to him?

"Mom… is Dad…" Marie asked having streams of tears roll down her face. Edouard looked at the girl and his heart was stabbed seeing the girl in such a state. Henrietta remained silent because she did not want to believe it as well. Seconds turn to minutes and minutes turned to hours for the females of the room. "Dad's not dead, he can't be, he is super strong and… and…" Marie buried her face into the dress of her mother who was trying to stay strong but couldn't.

"Look!" Guiche said as everyone looked at the smoke and saw a stream of it going upward. Both women looked up and shocked filled everyone in the room.

* * *

"Partner, what did you just do!?" Derf said in complete shock of what just happened. The two shot out of the cloud and were above everything that tried to turn them into ash.

"I don't know Derf, all I know is my hand moved on its own and the new runs is have activated. All I know is the plane doesn't have a scratch. Maybe a shield of some sort?" Saito said still shocked he survived that little stunt. Saito had both runes activated which he did not know was still happening. All he knew was he could see the enemies moving slower so he could maneuver and respond accordingly. Saito then turn the plane completely around and it descended onto the horde of hostiles. Pressing the trigger, instead of his normal bullets coming out, they were somehow enhanced and went after there targets which happen to be the Dragon Knights. He took out twenty of the Knights just by diving down at them as the rest gave chase. The result was fire being shot at them as Saito looked back and saw that the Dragon Knights of his country were finally in the air. His eyes were directed at what appeared to be the flagship of the armada which was preparing to shot Saito out of the sky for good. His eyes widened as a flash of light was about to come his way until what appeared to be multiple small explosions echoed through the air followed by the complete elimination of the ship in front of him. Saito flew on the side of what remained of the ship and turned it around to see what caused the damage. What he saw gave him a smile. "Took your sweat time getting the Yamato out here didn't you Henrietta?" Saito said as his wife was the only one who took command of the ship when he was not around to lead the flagship of his navy

"Queen Henrietta is inside of the castle King Saito, I am in charge of the ship for now." Imrahil came off the speakers which gave the King a smile.

"Even better, nice shot by the way. Do you mind if I land on the deck?"

"Not at all sir, the front deck it clear for your landing." Imrahil responded on the com was Saito gave a sigh of relief. The ship itself resembled one of his home countries proudest ships but with the added twist of this worlds ship design and also a little front desk which allowed the King to take off and land whenever he wanted. Saito landed on the front desk and turned off the fighter and grabbed his sword and pushed the glass back and fell out of the cockpit and onto the right wing as airmen lifted him to his feet as the King regained consciousness.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Ya, thanks for the lift men." Saito rose to his feet but feel back on his butt when the three front cannons of the Yamato shot and destroyed another ship. "Imrahil sure does want to destroy the rest of that fleet." Saito chuckled jumping back to his feet and began his walk to where the Captain of the ship was.

"Target is two kilometers to the south west, cannon number two ready?"

"Yes Captain, cannon two is ready for firing."

"Fire!" Imrahil shouted as said cannons fired a trio of shouts at the next ship in his sight when was confirmed to be hits.

"Nice shot, I never knew you could command this ship so well." Saito said reaching the bridge.

"Well, when the man who I swore to protect is in trouble, I am full of surprises sir." Imrahil said as the King smiled and pointed at the next target as the crew immediately fired the third cannon and said target did not exist anyone.

"You missed one… they seem to be running away." Saito said as he contemplated giving chase.

"What are your orders sir?"

"Lets them go, they will not be a problem to us anymore, let us return back to the hanger, I am pretty sure Henrietta will want my head after seeing what happened to me just a moment ago." Saito said as Imrahil agreed and the crew turned the flagship of the navy around and returned to harbor.

* * *

**Author's Notes - ** Well… that escalated quickly didn't it. Poor Saito his going to get it when he gets back form the little stunt he pulled off. Freaking ships are so slow in games sometimes. I think it was pretty freaking obvious where the name for the ship came from…


	14. Chapter 14 - NEVER Anger a Mother

Saito and Imrahil were walking down the hallway towards a room where Saito demanded an emergency meeting about what he had learned on his trip out. Saito already filled his Captain in on the details and even the seasoned veteran was surprised in hearing the details. The two walked in silence as they were enjoying it while it lasted because once they entered said room, they would have a storm of questions followed.

"Saito, are you sure that he said that?"

"Not said, thought and he was pretty confident in that thought I might add. I am sure that with the latest attack on our country that he will think it was Louise and not me who infiltrated the palace. Speaking of Lousie, the true reason stays with use only, am I clear" Saito asked which Imrahil nodded as the two reached the oak door separating them from the others. "Ready?"

"Always Saito." Imrahil responded as Saito smiled and opened the door and saw that everyone who needed to be there was there. Saito had in interesting face when he was his longtime friend sitting to Henrietta's right alongside his son. Tabitha was to the Queen's left and Siesta was next to her. The rest of the seats were filled with high members of the government. To Saito's thankfulness, Marie was not in the room to hear this. Unknowingly to the King, she had sneak into the room and was hiding in a room but left the door just bear open to hear everything.

"I did not expect you to be here Guiche?" Saito said as he took his seat next to Henrietta who hugged the man and kissed him.

"We need to talk after this is done."

"**And those I lose my manhood, nice knowing you, it's been fun." **"Alright, you have my undivided attention once this is finished." Saito turned his head to the men of the court as Imrahil stood behind the King and next to Agnes. "I have called this emergency meeting for a number of reasons, but the main reason is not for the attack we suffered."

"Then what could be greater than what just happened?" One man asked which got a majority of the others shaking their heads.

"Simple, an assassination on my head." Saito said plainly as everyone's attention shifted to the King.

"I am sorry King Saito, but did you just say an assassination on you?" Another old fart asked.

"Yes, and it is from none other than the Holy Pope himself." Saito said in a very anger tone which sent the mood for the meeting.

"Sir, if I may, do you think you may be jumping to conclusions?"

"King Saito, this sounds absolutely ridiculous, where is your proof?"

"Simple, I heard him say it himself, if that is not proof itself then I don't know what is?" Saito was obviously not happy and everyone in the room knew it. "We all know the Pope is not an idiot, he will wait until the perfect time to strike and when he does, it will be at the weakest point that will cause the most damage, in other words, me. If you take me out, the whole system I created will overtime fall into the hands of people who have not care for it and the previous government we had ten years ago will become a thing of reality. How many of you want that, be honest." Saito nearly demanded as a couple of the men raised their hands to the question. "If I do end up in a box from that guy and this government collapse and is reverted to the previous one, what do you think the public take on it will be?"

"Outright conflict with the crown." One man who raised his hand said.

"Exactly, if I kick the bucket from him, the only thing I ask is that this government stays the same unless THE PEOPLE want it to change, am I clear?" Saito ensured his role of leader on the attendants of the meeting which cause his closest friends to raise an eyebrow, this behavior was rare from the man. "now, on to the case with Louise."

"Are we going to have her killed?"

"No, I have a better plan than killing her." Saito said with a smile on his face as his conversation with his Captain entered his mind.

* * *

"Imrahil, we need to talk before enter the castle." Saito said as the two stood on the deck of the Yamato. "Everyone else can leave now, go and get some rest crewmen, you earned it." Saito said as all of the sailors headed off the ship and most likely home.

"This must be very important as to only tell me, do you plan on telling Queen Henrietta?"

"Not until the last second so to not have her stop me. Do you remember that pink haired girl who used explosive magic not too long ago?" Saito asked as he leaned on the railing of the ship as Imrahil stood in front of him.

"Louise if I am correct."

"Exactly, my former master and from what we say, she has come a long way with her Void magic to the point where should could aim and hit her targets instead of the unpredictable ones in the past." Saito chuckled at this as the thought of the past hit him. "There is evil going around the land and we need the help, we need Louise's help." Saito said as he turned his head to see the Captain trying to understand the situation before him.

"Sir, did I just hear you right, you want Louise, the woman who is leader the revolutions, to join use for some reason that I do not know yet?"

"Exactly, although I think she is using them as a means to gain whatever she wanted, I believe I know what it is she wants."

"And that is?"

"Me." Saito knew that true love dies hard and even ten years may not be long enough for it to die out. "We both know that it is out of the question as Henrietta would fight for me if she tried to take me." He chuckled to himself but entered a serious tone. "We need her help Imrahil. WE are going to be going to her and get her to side with use. I believe she will say yes if I offer her what I am thinking of right now but what really worries me is the response from the revolters losing their leader to another country, it will not go well."

"Saito, where would we even start?"

"Simple,with him" Saito pointed at his trusty sword, Derflinger. "and these." He showed the Captain the runes on his hand and he saw that they have changed. "If I put these two together, we can find Louise anywhere on the continent, at any time." He lowered his hand and let everything sink into the mind of the other man.

"Are you sure she will say yes, if she says no-"

"She won't say no, under that cold exterior is a girl who I knew ten years ago, trust me Imrahil, if at any time, trust me now." He extended his hand to the man in front of him who reached towards it and shuck it.

"Very well, I trust you King Saito."

* * *

Saito's smile disappeared as he knew what he would have to do to get what he wanted. "Henrietta."

"Yes Saito?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow, I am leaving everything to-" Saito's voice was cut off by his daughter running up to the man and pounding her hands into his back.

"You can't leave Dad; you just came back from your trip!" She shouted as he turned to face the girl with a look of wonder how she got in here and regret.

"Imrahil…" Saito said in almost a cry as the man behind his understood the message and walked next to the little girl.

"Of course… Marie, your father is doing this so you can have a safe future. Come along now." He took her hand gently and seemingly dragged the poor girl out of the room and took the Princess to her room. Henrietta, seeing this rose to her feet and stood in the face of her husband. The whole room sat in confusion of the action.

"Saito, your actions have been questionable at best, we all want to know what is really going on, and I will not stand for your rejecting of our daughter any longer. You did not say goodbye to her when you left and did not even say a word to her when you returned and now you are leaving again without even saying hello to her." The mother inside of the Queen kicked in and everyone knew that this was a bomb waiting to go off. Saito stood speechless at hearing this; here was his wife who was telling him that he was rejecting his daughter for whatever reasons.

"Henrietta I-" He was silenced by her slapping him in the face which shocked every living soul in the room, most noticeably the King himself who's first response was to strike back. His runes began to glow but he stopped. Saito stood nearly frozen in places as he looked at his wife with his right eye being of pain, sadness, regret and shame. The left eye was of anger, violence, and destruction, the emotions Henrietta could see clearly that he was not in control of his actions.

"Agnes, IMRAHIL!" she said her bodyguards name and shouted Saito's as the man nearly burst from the door and saw the situation. Agnes grabbed her weapons and Imrahil did the same as they stood on opposite sides of the King.

"Troublesome." As the only words said Saito was frozen in place as everyone looked and saw Tabitha had pulled out her staff and in a matter of seconds, froze the King of the land in an almost casing of ice, leaving only Derflinger unharmed.

"Derflinger, what the heck is wrong with him, he never acted like this before?" Imrahil almost demanded to know since the sword was almost stuck to the back of the man.

* * *

Saito was in his mindscape once again but with nothing in the background but white. Saito was not incased in a berg of ice and seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Alright Sasha, come out… we need to talk now." Saito said showing he was clearly not happy again. In a swirling of green light appeared the elf but Saito did not appear impressed at all.

"Oh my, this is very interesting, never did I think we would-"

"Cut it, why the hell did I nearly strike my wife when my runes activated on their own?" Saito said wanting answers as to why he could not control his actions just a moment ago.

"When she struck you, your runes activated and went into a defensive mood. Since she was the aggressor, the runes, in a matter of sort, took over your brain and gave orders to your body to attack."

"Why can't I control when they are used and are not, if this is the power you gave me then I don't want it."

"The deed is already done; there is no going back now."

"So you are telling me that if I get struck once by any person, I will go into a defensive mood and attack?"

"Exactly." She crossed her hand over she chest and stood there waiting for his next move.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to remove the runes the old fashion way."

"You would not dare cutting off your hand."

"If it means protecting the one's I hold dear to me then I would chop of the entire arm if I must. I will do what I must to protect my family." Saito said as Sasha began to laugh at hearing this which annoyed the man before her.

"And once again you amaze me with your determination to protect everyone. I could see in your eyes the you would do it if you had to. Tell me, do you really think your plan with your former master will work?"

"I don't think, I know it will Sasha. "The fire in his eyes was there once again as she closed the distance between the two until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Give me your left hand." She told his which he complied, a light formed over the runes which blinded the man. He opened his eyes and looked back at his runes and saw they were like they were before the first time he was here. "The first time I transferred the powers, I left that aggressive rune to see how you would response, if you passed, you would gain the true full power you can wield. Needless to say, you passed with your determination to protect everyone, even past enemies."

"What now…" Saito was looking over his hand, the runes still were there but in the moment, he did not realize that one part was missing.

"Now we finally part ways, this will be the last time we see each other until we meet in the afterlife. Go and bring peace to the world, you have the power now to do it." And with her parting words, the word vanished into black.

* * *

The ice that Saito was incased in exploded in a bright light, causing everyone to close their eyes. After a couple of seconds, they opened their eyes to see Saito standing up in front of Henrietta. The Queen's first reaction was to get some distance but she looked into her eyes and saw that the only thing in them was the soul of the man she loved.

"Saito…" She whispered as she buried her head into her husband's chest as he put his head onto hers.

"Thank you…" Were the only words that the King said as the mood lightened up in the meeting room.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Definitely not what I expected this chapter to be that's for sure, gotta love writing on the spot. So ya, Sasha withhold Saito's true powers and now he can use them without limitations, let's see how strong he is with his runes now without a limiter.


	15. Chapter 15 - For the Betterment of All

"Stupid Dad, why can't he see that I want to go with him on his awesome missions?" Marie said pounding her pillow with her fists to let out her anger. Knocking came from the door but Marie continued to expresser her anger on the pillow to think. "Go away Imrahil, leave me alone."

"Honey, it's me, I'm coming in." Henrietta said and opened the door to the princess's room. What she saw was a poor girl who was conflicted on why her father was not around as much and the talk the Queen had with the king did not help with the situation.

* * *

"Saito, I think it is best if I talk to her instead of you." Henrietta said as the two were alone and a few turns from Maries room. She was on the left side while he was on the right.

"After chewing me out in front of everyone, you want to talk to Marie instead of myself, that makes sense."

"Speaking of which, you said you were leaving for a reason but our daughter cut you off before you could say." She said as Saito gulped, he couldn't say it was to find Louise and bring her back, that would worsen the situation, so he did what any man would do in this situation, lie.

"The Pope mentioned a high value noble that has questionable loyalty to him, I want to convince him or her to join us and offer his support." It killed the man inside to lie to the love of his life but it was the only way for this to work. Henrietta could tell he was hiding something but did not know what.

"I see, perhaps you should get ready for the trip then, where would this person happen to be?"

"Intelligence is working on the specific location right now." Saito said and kissed his wife's cheek and ran off to find his Captain and left her at the door.

* * *

It was the next day and the two men were having final talks about who will be joining them, what to bring and other essentials for the mission. At first, Saito thought about the Zero but Imrahil would not be able to come since it is only a two seater and they would be bringing Louise back and sitting on his lap would make this worse. Bringing the navy would have them lose the element of surprise and would cause tension between whatever country they entered to get Louise.

"Well, what do you suggest that we do then?" Imrahil said leaning against the door as Saito sat in his the chair in his office.

"We could go by horse, it would take forever but we would have the element of surprise with us."

"But it would take weeks for us the get there and back and we only have a few weeks before the deadline. We don't even know if she will accept."

"You really want to know why she will say yes don't you?"

"I think I have a right to know since I will be protecting you Saito."

"Fine, I plan to lift all crimes she and her family had on me and the country, including the attack we had received by her hands if she assists us in our fight against Popey." Saito said his plan as Imrahil thought he was hearing things.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, I will lift all crimes she and her family committed on us if she helps me in this war to come. We may not be able to help the rebels in the country they are revolting against but if we go to Louise, warn her and the people that are following her, they will at least have half a mind to trust us in operations. That, and we need the manpower."

"Sir?"

"I believe Pope Jackass has been holding out on us with his actual size of military and may be having weapons of mass destruction." **"And I pray that they are not nuclear like back home, should only be stuff like that rocket launcher I found but still, stuff like that can hurt an army with ease."**

"Saito, are you getting paranoid?"

"Would you rather I be paranoid and overestimate our soon to be enemy then underestimate them?"

"No, I just think this is all getting out of hand."

"You have no idea…" Saito leaned back on his chair and thought about the idea he wanted to address in the past with the military but decided against it. If this war was going to be like Saito imagined it would be, then he would need all the advantages he could get. Thinking long and hard on the question, he came up with the answer. "This world is not ready for such power yet, not until we all can unite under one government and look past trivial things." **"Although just nuking someone would be a hell of a lot easier if we did not have the side effects of doing it, oh well, never easy is life."**

"Saito, I am starting to think there is more to this then you are letting on to."

"And for good reason, although the technology I can offer would give us an easy win over every country and could quite possible let us to become the only country in the world… the consequences are too great for me to allow myself to say yes."

"Sir?"

"Imrahil, answer this for me, imagine something shaped like an oval ok?" Saito said as Imrahil nodded at the question. "Now imagine that one oval having the capability to vaporize anything in sight, our capital city for example would stand no chance of surviving; Millions of dead in a matter of seconds. Even if people survived, the aftermath could cause poisoning beyond any one person's mind. Would you use something like this to end a conflict immediately?" Saito said and stared into the eyes of his Captain.

"Saito, what kind of power is this?"

"The power my home country has and is still dealing with today. I want to prevent this beautiful world from being forced into this suffering and worry about if this is there last day. But we got off topic, I think it would be best if we just used the plane and took our chances with it."

"A-Agreed…" Imrahil stood in front of the door still not able to comprehend the kind of power his current ruler had to fear. He had gained another bit of respect for Saito for his choice to fight the fight instead of doing the easier thing and caused genocide of a civilization. "Sir, who will go with us?"

"Myself, I think it is best if I handle this myself while you stay here and defend the home front with Henrietta."

"But, didn't you say you wanted me to come with you?"

"Yes, but I have something else to do as well, something private."

"Very well, please be careful on your trip, should I inform the Queen of any of this?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her." Saito said as a grin formed on his face and dismissed his Captain. Saito rose from his seat and walked over to a picture on the wall of him, Henrietta and Marie. Removing the picture from the wall, a safe sat in the middle. Saito enter in the combo to the lock and opened the bad boy up to reveal almost one hundred blueprints. He took his right index finger and a small flame ignited the tip. He moved it to the paper and lit it up. In so doing, he destroyed all the technology he could leaned to this world and either make it better or worse. "This world is not ready for power, they don't even I know what power is yet…" Saito quoted himself again and closed the safe and placed the portrait of his family back up and proceeded to the hanger where his plane was docked. "Maybe it is best if I wait till the absolute last second to say something to her so she can't say a single thing."

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Is it just me or am I changing my mind in every chapter I write… first I was going to introduce three different technology but instead I have Saito burn the blueprints in a way of preventing the world from suffering the pains of an industrial revolution too early. That, and prevent power from clouding his judgment.


	16. Chapter 16 - Reunion

Saito knew he was risking more than his life with this mission, he was risking his marriage with Henrietta and Marie's future with his if either things went south or if his wife took things the wrong way. As he flew over his country's airspace in his plane, Derflinger was giving the young king directions on where to go; things were going smoothly for them, no resistance in the air, perfect weather, Saito could ask for nothing better right now.

"Say Derf, how long before we reach this place?"

"Given that we are getting a stronger-"

"Save the explanation on how you are telling how close we are please, just tell me." Saito said not wanting his head to explode with an information overload.

"About ten minutes to the north."

Derflinger answered his question as Saito was satisfied with it. In the back of the Gandalfr's mind were a number of things, most notably how he was going to actually get to Louise without cause an alarm to go off. All options he came with ended with him either getting shot out of the air, fighting an army of Dragon Knights or having to walk about five kilometers on foot. His answer came not from his mind or Derflinger, instead…

"Hello dog."

A familiar voice went through the speaker of the plane as Saito shot his eyes to a panel to his left. On the panel was none other than the last person he expected to be able to pick up the channel, his former master Louise.

"You seemed shocked that I am speaking to you." Louise said on the panel as Saito regained himself.

"I am, mind telling how you are able to get onto this channel that is years ahead of this world's technology?"

"Simple, I went to your world idiot."

What Louise just said caused Saito to go pale. How Louise was able to not only enter his world but understand the inventions of it boggled him. The only explanation is that she somehow appeared in France and got someone to help me out but even that is extreme unlikely.

"You must be lying, how were you able to understand the language?"

"Because they spoke mine, we can speak about this when you arrive. Also, you may land on the castle where I am staying."

Louise closed the connection between the two as Saito's answer was basically told to him. A new fear hit the boy of 'If she was able to understand the language of the French, she would have access to the tools, and more specifically the weapons of the world, that let the world progress.' Now more than ever did Saito need to talk to Louise about what was going on and to get her to say yes to his plan.

Saito soon saw the castle Louise spoke of and identified a landing spot where he could place his ride. He circled around the place and saw two men standing where he would be landing. Trust was not something Saito had as he slowly began to maneuver his plane to land. After stopping his plane, He slid the glass panel open and grabbed Derflinger from the back before jumping out. The atmosphere with the three men was so think that you could cut it with a knife.

Saito slowly took one step and another, not letting his eyes off either man with each step. Passing the two men, Saito began to walk normally but was ready for anything. The hallway was just a simple stone one that you would fine in any castle. Ahead of the King stood about five heavily armored guards with what Saito confirmed were muskets.

"She is expecting you King Saito." The head guard said greeting the leader of the country they were in which puzzled the man. Said man opened the door as Saito walked in and closed it himself.

Inside of the room was a stone fireplace with two lavish chairs facing it. A table sat in the center with maps ranging from the entire continent to specific locations of the countries. Pictures of what Saito saw contained the current leaders of the world and in most of them were an X over the leader, the only two that weren't were the ones with Saito along with Henrietta and Vittorio. Over at the two chairs, a cup was placed from the left chair.

"Sit with me." Saito knew it was Louise's voice and as if a rewind of history, he obeyed the girl and sat in the other chair. "It has been a very long time mutt."

"It hasn't even been a few days since you attacked my home." His comment made Louise smile.

"I am glad you at least can remember things." Her insults, although were to be expected from the tsundere, were missing a certain drive that made them really have impact. Saito questioned this but did not say anything. "We have much to discuss, 'King' Saito."

"Considering that the guards at the door I entered had equipment that is ahead of this world, we do indeed." Saito saw that there was a cup on the same table as Louise's which he assumed she levitated.

"Then you noticed."

"Obviously, I would like to know how you entered my world and understood the stuff there."

"Simple, I created a portal to enter it; I could create another one if I wanted to right now. As for understanding, I already told you it was the same language as here."

"You are being quite respectful considering we are enemies right now, what do you expect to gain from this little meeting?" Saito took a sip from his cup and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You have grown, much like me Saito." This beginning slightly made Saito suspicious. "We both know the Pope is planning to exterminate the populace that is following me." Again, Saito was suspicious but he was missing some key word in her sentence to tell what she was thinking. "We both also know he has been holding out on you when it comes to his actually army."

"And you know all of this how?"

"I have spies in many places, one of the many things that need to be done as a rebel leader. Even some of your men are spies under my command."

"**Sometime is not right here, she openly told probably her greatest enemy that there are holes in my country." **"I see, that would explain how you were able attack my home without raising an alarm until the very last second." Saito said as Louise nodded. "You have to be telling me this for a reason."

"I was wondering when you would notice."

"I noticed when we began talking. What do you want from me?"

To Louise, Saito has grown very much over the past ten years since their little 'argument', not so much physically but mentally he has become far more stronger. To Saito, Louise was hiding something and they both knew it, the only question is if she was going to present it or not. Something else to note is that she indeed has grown physically but to him, it mattered little.

"Fine." Louise began as Saito listened. "What I want is for us to join together against Romalia, more specifically Vittorio."

"Finally, we are getting somewhere." Saito finished his tea and placed it on the table. "Out of everyone you could have chosen, you choose your former home to assist in this matter."

"And you think you can handle this alone idiot, we both know that neither of us can deal with Romalia alone. I have under my command three fully equipped armies ready to attack any nation I choose. Only you and Romalia are not under constant assault from my forces."

"So you choose the one that is least likely to chop off your head at first glance. Then answer this." Saito began but a shiver went down his spine.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, is it because of the remained of your family?"

"Partly so, but I know despite not trusting nobles, you would not harm them without they do something to bring upon your wrath." Lousie said as a chill went down her spine.

"You feel it too huh?" Saito said, getting up from the chair, putting Derflinger in his back and with his right hand, grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the blade out of the scabbard. He let the blade rest in his right hand on the side as Louise slowly rose from her own chair and stretched while grabbing her black wand.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Louise said walking up next to Saito.

"Then it's decided."

Saito said as the sound of muskets going off filled the air and smoke came from below the door the two were facing. Twenty seconds would pass from the sound of sword meeting steel and flesh echoed through the air. Saito began to wonder who was attack the place, his answer would come from a flying door. Saito stood there as the door sailed at him and in a blink of the eye, the door was sliced in half and went in opposite directions without it looking like Saito moved.

Louise gave a chuckle seeing this as a fireball sailed through the doorway and again, Saito sliced through it like butter. Thirty men piled into the room with swords and a few staffs. Saito and Louise knew that indeed these men were some of the elite guard of the Pope, easily identified by the yellow cross on their shoulders.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you were right Louise, The Great and Powerful Pope was holding out on me, you guys shouldn't exist right now with the terms of our treaty." Saito said knowing full well that these men wanted them dead.

"Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone about it." One man said with a devilish grin. Saito pointed to Louise as the man looked like an idiot in front of his men. "Kill-" Said man was stopped by an explosion in the center of the group of men by the witch herself.

"Well, that was interesting; you definitely have improved in your magical abilities Louise."

"And yet I still can't use any of the other four elements. Let me walk you to you plane." Louise said as the two left the charade bodies in the room they drank tea together, not before Saito took a piece of the armor of the soldiers who attacked him for proof. "So, what is next for you Saito?"

"Simple, I go for the head of the serpent. I have five days before he will attack the rebels so I have one day to prepare before I head out for their capital. Now… the only question I have is if he came here for you or me." Saito said as they arrived at his plane. "You know, the original plan was for you to come with me but I have a feeling that won't work out."

"I need to stay here and prepare for war myself. I will arrive at the castle on the fourth day to discuss our plan if you fail."

Oh believe me Lousie, if I fail, I am going to go out in a bang over in that place." Saito said as he jumped into the cockpit of the plane and began to prepare for takeoff. "You know, despite everything that has happened in the past, it was good to see you again on terms where we aren't at each other's throats."

"Same." Louise said as Saito began to move and was finally in the air. "The beginning of the end has begun; the only question is who will emerge from it as the victor."

Meanwhile…

"Now tell me Imrahil, who is Saito going to get?"

Henrietta said as the Captain was basically a deer in headlights. He knew he was basically screwed as the Queen herself came to his bedroom with every single guard in her disposal and surrounded his bed. All the man had in his defense was the sheets he had over his clothes and body.

"Uhh… a friend." Imrahil said as the Queen was not amused with the joke. "Fine, but only if you promise not to harm either him or myself."

"Fine, who is it?"

With a gulp, he answered. "Louise."

What Imrahil saw next was Henrietta's eyes almost shot out of her head, whether out of rage, shock, or some other form of emotion the female gender could conjure up. Imrahil felt like he betrayed his King but he soon found he was currently in more trouble right now than he would wish.

"When is he coming back?" Her voice was so cold it sent shivers down the spines of every person in the room. You could literally see a purple aura imamate around the Queen herself. The night itself was the worst night of his life and he chooses to never hold a secret from the Queen again.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Well, writers block is a bitch I tell ya. That is the only reason why I have not posted any chapters on ZnT for the past while. Also came the problem of how these two were going to meet.


End file.
